Sasha sachant chaparder chaparde sans que ça se sache
by Jeliel
Summary: Un jour banal au quartier général des éclaireurs. Tout semble aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Sasha se fasse convoquer dans le bureau du commandant ; on a volé un morceau de viande dans la réserve des officiers et c'est elle qu'on accuse ! La jeune chasseuse va devoir utiliser ses neurones pour prouver son innocence et la tranquillité de ses camarades risque bien d'y rester !
1. Une terrible accusation

La sueur perlait sur son front, coulant lentement le long de sa tempe. Sasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre avec attention la progression de cette infime goutte salée, la sensation de roulement sur sa peau étant tout à fait irrésistible. Ça chatouillait affreusement. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait pas grand-chose d'autre pour l'occuper, la course d'endurance n'étant pas l'activité la plus passionnante au monde. Mais bon, il fallait bien garder la forme malgré la relative sécurité des murs et courir chaque matin était un moyen comme un autre d'y parvenir. Autour d'elle ses camarades râlaient un peu entre deux foulées, sans doute quelque peu déçus de devoir quitter leur lit de si bonne heure. Mais pas Sasha. Sasha courait presque joyeusement, chantonnant un air de son enfance sans vraiment y faire attention. Après tout, pourquoi se serait-elle apitoyée sur son sort ? Elle était logée, blanchie et trois repas chauds lui étaient servis chaque jour. Mieux encore, elle était payée pour ça. Payée pour courir et manger. Ça aurait pu être le paradis si, en contrepartie, elle n'avait pas dû affronter des titans et risquer sa vie régulièrement. Courir de toit en toit, manœuvrer pour éviter les mains tendues et les bouches monstrueuses. Manger ou être mangée. Finalement, tout se réduisait toujours à une banale question de nourriture.

Ils arrêtèrent de courir après une heure seulement, tous collants mais encore frais. Ils avaient subi tellement pire durant leur entraînement, ce n'était pas soixante minutes qui allaient les casser en deux. Ils étaient des soldats confirmés après tout, il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. La jeune femme repensa avec nostalgie à son premier jour, quand l'instructeur l'avait condamnée à courir jusqu'à en crever et sans même avoir droit à un repas une fois la journée achevée. Heureusement que Christa l'avait sauvée. Souriante, Sasha chercha la blonde du regard et la trouva en train de discuter avec Conny non loin de là. Elle se dirigea vers eux et, une fois à leur hauteur, ils échangèrent les banalités habituelles sur la météo, la tête des uns, le regard morne de l'officier supérieur, les rêves étranges de Conny et les nouvelles du front. Ces dernières, surtout, retinrent leur attention mais rien de nouveau ne semblait s'être produit depuis la veille. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le titan colossal apparaissait tous les jours. De plus la mission de ravitaillement n'était partie que la veille, il était donc encore bien trop tôt pour que le commandant Erwin envoie un messager. A moins qu'ils ne rencontrent un sérieux problème à peine sortis de l'enceinte des murs, mais ça personne ne le souhaitait. C'est donc plutôt détendu que le groupe d'amis prit la direction des douches avant de se rendre ensuite au réfectoire où un petit déjeuner les attendait. Comme de coutume Sasha se jeta sauvagement sur la nourriture, ne se souciant plus du tout du monde autour d'elle. Elle racla cinq fois le fond de son écuelle pour s'assurer de ne rien gaspiller puis se tourna promptement vers sa voisine de gauche. Mikasa. Elles avaient pris cette habitude de toujours se mettre côte à côte durant la session de recrutement et elles avaient beau avoir rejoint le bataillon d'exploration depuis, cette habitude ne les avait pas quittées. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne après tout. Sasha se tourna donc vers la jeune femme, attendant fébrilement qu'elle lui tende sa portion de pain comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais pas cette fois-là. La belle asiatique semblait ailleurs, ses yeux fixés loin sur une table derrière elles. Suivant son regard, Sasha découvrit la table où se trouvait Eren, entouré de son équipe de surveillance. En l'absence du commandant Erwin le caporal-chef Rivaille se retrouvait responsable de la caserne qu'il avait donc dû rejoindre, emportant dans ses bagages Jäger et ses gardiens. Cependant, même s'il était moins isolé que dans son lointain château, le garçon était toujours tenu à l'écart de ses anciens camarades et dormait dans une pièce tenue secrète. Mikasa avait les sourcils froncés, un air soucieux assombrissant son si exotique visage. Empathique aux sentiments de son amie, la jeune chasseuse se sentit devenir inquiète elle aussi, se demandant avec candeur ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider. La solution lui paraissant soudain évidente, elle attrapa la main de sa compagne pour attirer son attention, un sourire réconfortant et un peu niais sur les lèvres.

« Mange ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa petite cuillère. Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite ! »

Mikasa la considéra un moment, avec ce visage totalement lisse qui était le sien. Avant de finalement attraper son morceau de pain et le lui enfoncer dans la bouche. Sasha se reconcentra aussitôt sur la mastication du féculent, sans même remarquer le sourire discret que fit son amie en soupirant. Quand elle releva enfin la tête, Mikasa était en train d'avaler le contenu de son auge.

En somme, la journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Malgré la tension ambiante dû au départ de l'équipe de ravitaillement et les regards inquiets, curieux, voire même parfois haineux que provoquait la présence d'Eren parmi les soldats, l'humeur de Sasha restait au beau fixe. Elle faisait partie de ces gens à la constitution optimiste que peu de choses peuvent estomper, à part peut-être un ventre vide et un titan. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle était rassasiée et le mur Rose était encore bien debout. S'étirant nonchalamment, la jeune femme allait repartir vaquer à ses occupations – elle devait aller veiller à la bonne santé des chevaux – quand un officier supérieur lui barra la route. Il avait ce regard glacial des gens en colère et elle dû faire de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son angoisse alors qu'elle se mettait au garde à vous.

« Sasha Braus, tu es convoquée dans le bureau du caporal. Maintenant.

Il la toisa encore un moment, l'air toujours aussi menaçant.

_ Et je ne le ferais pas attendre si j'étais toi.

_ Oui monsieur ! »

D'un mouvement du menton l'homme lui fit signe de déguerpir et elle ne se fit pas prier. Prenant ses jambes à son cou de la manière la plus digne qui soit, elle fila en direction du bureau du commandant où devait sans doute s'être établi le caporal. Pourquoi voulait-il la voir d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi l'officier semblait si furieux contre elle ? Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle réalisa soudain avec horreur que c'était elle qui avait été chargée du ménage de la salle la semaine précédente. Une rumeur courait entre les soldats sur la maniaquerie du caporal, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'avoir convoquée pour ça n'est-ce pas ? La peur au ventre, la jeune femme accéléra et tourna au coin sans vraiment regarder où elle mettait les pieds, trop prise dans ses pensées. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne remarqua que trop tard Reiner et son seau rempli de patates à éplucher et le percuta violemment, envoyant voler récipient et tubercules aux quatre coins de la cour.

« Bordel Sasha, regarde où tu vas !

_ Désolée Reiner, je suis vraiment infiniment désolée ! Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, mais je suis pressée ! Encore désolée ! »

Et elle partit en courant, laissant derrière elle un carnage et un blond en colère. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour la politesse aujourd'hui, Rivaille passait en priorité. On lui avait décrit de lui un portrait si terrible que la brune le craignait sans même l'avoir jamais rencontré, mais persuadée que mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Sans doute avait-elle raison sur ce dernier point. Aussi c'est angoissée qu'elle frappa à la porte du cabinet et presque terrifiée qu'elle prit position devant l'homme au regard d'acier. Le poing sur le cœur, elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de remarquer que le légendaire caporal était bien plus petit que ce à quoi elle s'imaginait. Assis derrière son bureau, les avant-bras appuyés sur celui-ci, Rivaille la fixait avec un mélange d'énervement et d'ennui. Des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenaient près de lui, les insignes sur leurs vestes lui permettant de les identifier comme des gradés. Un seul soldat semblait être aussi bleu qu'elle.

« Tu es… le soldat Sasha Braus, c'est ça ? demanda le caporal après avoir lu son nom sur une feuille posée devant lui.

_ Oui monsieur !

_ Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là, soldat ?

La question la déconcerta un peu. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui annonce directement sa faute, pas qu'on la fasse mariner de la sorte.

_ Est-ce que…, commença-t-elle, hésitante, est-ce que je suis là à cause du ménage ? Il restait de la poussière ?

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce la regardèrent avec étonnement, Rivaille allant même jusqu'à lever un sourcil circonspect. Il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si elle se moquait de lui, mais elle avait cette moue honnête des imbéciles, aussi fut-il obligé d'admettre qu'elle était sérieuse. Se radossant au dossier de son fauteuil, il poussa un long soupir en joignant les mains sur son ventre.

_ Bien que la saleté de cette pièce soit proprement criminelle, non tu n'es pas convoquée pour ça.

Sasha se détendit sensiblement, sans même se douter du revers qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.

_ Il y a eu un vol dans la réserve des officiers cette nuit. Un quartier de viande a disparu. »

Oh. Voilà qui expliquait la présence des gradés ainsi que leur colère. Les officiers n'aimaient pas trop partager leurs privilèges avec la bleusaille et encore moins se les faire dérober. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir ; elle avait dormi comme une souche toute la nuit.

« Un soldat de garde dit avoir aperçu une silhouette féminine s'éloigner de l'entrepôt, et même s'il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer les traits de son visage ou la couleur de ses cheveux, il affirme qu'ils étaient attachés.

Sasha blêmissait au fur et à mesure que le caporal parlait, son regard allant de lui à la jeune recrue à ses côtés – pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était le soldat de garde en question. Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas… ?

_ Avec le départ des troupes, peu de personnes actuellement présentes correspondent à cette description. De plus, tes antécédents ne parlent pas en ta faveur si j'en crois ce dossier. Alors dis-moi soldat Braus, où étais-tu ce matin entre 4h et 5h ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit une fois la bouche, deux fois, mais aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Elle était comme tétanisée par ces accusations. Réalisant que son silence jouait contre elle, Sasha se força au calme et se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

« J'étais dans mon lit monsieur.

_ Quelqu'un peut-il le confirmer ?

_ Non, mes camarades de chambre sont toutes parties avec l'expédition, j'étais seule.

_ Je vois. »

Le ton employé ne laissait rien présager de bon. Roide, elle resta aussi fière qu'elle le put tandis qu'elle sentait le caporal la dévisager. Une nouvelle goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe, mais elle n'en retira aucun plaisir cette fois-là. Ça ne chatouillait plus, elle était sans doute bien trop tendue pour ça. Après un silence qui lui parut interminable, Rivaille se redressa en soupirant, prenant appui sur le bureau de chêne.

« Bon. Une enquête a été ouverte, tu es donc libre pour l'instant. Le temps qu'elle soit terminée Erwin devrait être rentré, je le laisserai donc se démerder avec ton cas ; j'ai horreur de toute cette paperasse.

Même debout il faisait une tête de moins que Sasha, mais elle se garda néanmoins de faire la moindre remarque. Cet homme valait un escadron à lui seul, même elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se le mettre à dos.

_ Tu sais ce qui t'attend si t'es coupable hein ?

_ Oui monsieur.

Elle ne le savait même que trop bien. Le mitard. Et sans aucun doute on la priverait aussi de dîner, pour bien enfoncer le clou. Si rester enfermée dans une pièce exiguë et sans fenêtre pendant un nombre inconnu de jours ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça, la perspective de passer tout ce temps sans manger la terrifiait franchement. Pitié, tout sauf ça.

_ Bien. Alors j'espère pour toi que tu l'es pas, sinon tu regretteras de t'être foutue de ma gueule en me mentant.

Sasha sentit son sang se glacer alors que le caporal la fixait avec insistance. La torture dura à peine quelques secondes, mais cela lui sembla des heures.

_ Allez, hors de ma vue. »

Elle salua ses supérieurs et sortit au pas de course, utilisant tout son self-control pour fermer la porte de la façon la plus douce possible. La jeune femme resta un moment sur le perron, les bras ballants, encore un peu sonnée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait eu un vol. Elle était le principal suspect. Si jamais on ne trouvait personne à accuser à sa place, elle finirait au mitard. Sans nourriture. Et Rivaille réclamerait sans aucun doute sa tête pour s'en servir comme ballon. Soudainement ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et Sasha se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les mains. Dans une semaine le commandant rentrerait, avec son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, de blessés et de morts. Et dans une semaine, il rendrait son jugement sur son cas, sans doute influencé par tous ces facteurs négatifs. Dans exactement 168 heures son sort serait réglé. Bon dieu, qu'allait-elle devenir ?

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir cher lecteur !

Me revoilà avec une fanfic qui devrait être en plusieurs chapitres pour une fois (je délaisse la sureté du one-shot, folle que je suis) ! Pour des raisons assez évidentes de spoil de nombreux sujets sérieux ne seront pas abordés dans cette histoire (tmtc scan reader) donc ne vous étonnez pas si nos héros semblent évoluer dans un monde un peu plus gentillet que celui de l'œuvre originale (le ton léger étant lui imputable à la stupidité du personnage principal). Du coup je pense pouvoir affirmer que cette histoire sera lisible par tous, même ceux ne regardant que l'anime, les très légers spoils qui s'y trouveront n'étant pas d'une importance folle.

Sur ce je vous laisse avec Sasha et le mystère de la viande disparue (mais qui est le coupable ?) et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ses trépidantes aventures !

* * *

Crédits : les personnages et l'univers de SnK sont l'entière propriété de Hajime Isayama.


	2. Les garçons à la rescousse

Sasha était toujours prostrée au même endroit quand Conny la trouva, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils devaient s'occuper ensemble de l'entretien des écuries et veiller à la bonne santé des chevaux du bataillon, et le garçon s'était de toute évidence posé des questions en ne la voyant pas arriver. Après avoir fait le tour des lieux habituels où elle pourrait traîner – salle à manger, cuisine, réserve, potager – il s'était décidé à faire le tour de la caserne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait devant le bureau du commandant d'abord et pourquoi avec cette tête de six pieds de long ? Enfin, il avait pas le temps pour ça ; ils allaient se faire allumer si un officier leurs tombait dessus alors qu'ils étaient censés être en plein nettoyage des stalles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Sasha ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Allez viens, lève-toi, on a du boulot je te signale ! »

Et il l'attrapa par le bras, la tirant pour qu'elle se remette sur ses jambes. La jeune femme le regarda avec ces yeux hagards qu'elle faisait quand elle était accusée de quelque chose et ne savait pas comment y réagir, mais le suivit néanmoins docilement. Conny alla tout droit jusqu'aux écuries, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, mais sans doute que ça parlait de punition et de corvée en cas de prise en flagrant délit. Sasha crut même entendre des commentaires sur son QI, mais elle ne pensa même pas à s'en écrier. Son cerveau était comme noyé dans un océan de tourments, flottant et ballotant d'un côté puis d'un autre de sa boîte crânienne, se cognant contre ses bords et ses problèmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça tombe sur elle ? Pourquoi forcément dès qu'un vol de nourriture était commis le coupable devait correspondre à sa description ? Pourquoi ? D'accord elle avait déjà volé dans le passé – dont un morceau de viande effectivement, mais ça personne ne l'avait jamais su exceptés ses amis présents – mais était-ce une raison pour l'accuser automatiquement ? Enfin, une enquête avait été ouverte, c'était déjà ça. Normalement les enquêteurs devraient trouver le véritable coupable et elle devrait ainsi échapper au mitard promis. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Bizarrement, elle se sentait d'une confiance très moyenne envers ses supérieurs qui seraient chargés de cette recherche, comme si elle pressentait qu'ils ne mettraient pas tout leur cœur à l'ouvrage. Comme si, dans ce monde peuplé de titans mangeurs d'humains, le vol de vivre ne se trouvait pas, étrangement, être leur priorité. Frappée par cette évidence, Sasha laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable qui fit se retourner son ami, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, contre un box cette fois-ci. Conny la regarda sangloter et renifler avec ce regard particulier de la personne qui voit quelque chose d'affreux se produire et ne sait absolument pas comment y faire face. Finalement, après avoir longuement fait le tour de la question, il s'accroupit devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sasha ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

_ Je vais finir au mitaaaaaaaard.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il pense que j'ai mentiiiiiii, lui répondit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_ Euh, wow, ok. Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. D'abord maladroite, elle réussit à organiser son récit au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait. Elle lui raconta pelle mêle le gradé qui l'attendait devant le réfectoire, le ménage dans le bureau du caporal, le garde qui était témoin, la viande, l'accusation, le mitard et enfin la promesse de Rivaille de lui arracher la tête en cas de mensonge de sa part. Certes, il avait pas vraiment _promis_, mais c'était tout comme aux yeux de Sasha. Ils s'étaient levés et avaient commencé à travailler tout en parlant, peu désireux de se faire crier dessus et la jeune femme ne voulant pas écoper d'une punition supplémentaire en plus de celle qui lui pendait au nez. Chacun était en train d'étriller un cheval quand son histoire prit fin. Conny la regarda un moment, les yeux légèrement exorbités, avant de se gratter la tête d'un air songeur.

« Ah ouais. T'es bien dans la merde quand même.

_ Tu l'as dit, soupira-t-elle en brossant sans vraiment s'appliquer la jument devant elle.

_ Mais ils vont enquêter non ? Ils verront bien que tu es innocente comme ça ! Quoique, attends. T'es bien innocente hein ? lui demanda-t-il avec une moue suspicieuse.

_ Mais oui je suis innocente ! Pourquoi tout le monde me croit coupable à la fin ?!

Boudant un peu, elle donna un coup de pied faiblard dans la fine épaisseur de foin qui couvrait le sol.

_ Désolé, désolé, rigola à moitié son compagnon, juste que, tu sais, comme t'as déjà volé de la viande et tout…

_ Mais c'était différent ! Cette fois c'est pas moi ! »

Ils s'enfermèrent dans un mutisme songeur, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin. Des voix et des cris leurs parvenaient de l'extérieur, mais dans l'écurie le silence n'était rompu que par les bruits des chevaux et celui plus tenu de la brosse sur leur pelage. Sasha faisait la grimace, un peu vexée par les doutes de Conny. C'était son ami, n'était-il pas censé être de son côté ? Finalement, lasse d'être énervée pour rien, elle dû admettre que ses soupçons étaient fondés ; si elle ne voulait pas être vue comme une voleuse, elle n'avait qu'à pas voler.

« Allez, tout ira bien, tenta de la réconforter son ami que sa mine sombre avait fini par inquiéter. Les enquêteurs trouveront le vrai coupable et tu échapperas au mitard !

_ Je sais pas… Tu crois pas qu'ils auront mieux à faire que chercher un voleur de viande, surtout quand il y a un suspect déjà bien convainquant ? »

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur Sasha. Qu'elle était stupide, égoïste, goinfre. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais accusée d'être naïve, personne. Ils vivaient dans un monde dur, la justice n'était pas toujours aussi exemplaire qu'elle devrait l'être. Le garçon ne répondit rien, s'abîmant dans le nourrissage des équidés. Elle n'avait pas tort et il le savait, mais savoir son amie presque condamnée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il aurait aimé l'aider, faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais quoi ? Après tout il n'était qu'un chasseur un peu idiot, il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ses compétences pouvaient lui être utile. Soudain, la lumière se fit en lui.

« Sasha ! Je sais ! On a qu'à enquêter nous !

_ Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle sous la surprise.

_ Mais oui ! Qui mieux que nous peut trouver le coupable ? On est des chasseurs ! On sait suivre une piste jusqu'à un animal, c'est exactement la même chose ! »

D'abord dubitative, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina au fur et à mesure que Conny parlait. Mais c'est bien sûr ! Ils avaient juste à retourner à la réserve des officiers, chercher les indices qu'avait forcément laissés le voleur derrière lui puis remonter jusqu'à lui et le tour était joué ! L'espoir fit battre follement son cœur ; elle était sauvée, elle ne serait ni enfermée ni privée de repas. Liberté ! Au comble du bonheur, elle se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon bien plus petit qu'elle, le faisant voler et tournoyer.

« Conny tu es un génie ! »

Elle le posa au bout de quelques secondes et ils se mirent à rire et sauter dans tous les sens, tous deux trop excités à la perspective de résoudre une affaire criminelle. Ils établirent rapidement un plan : ils devaient encore s'occuper de l'écurie dans l'après-midi et veiller à l'entretien du matériel d'équitation, mais s'ils se pressaient ils pourraient sans doute terminer un peu en avance et en profiter pour aller visiter le lieu du crime. Ne pouvant réprimer cet indicible sentiment mêlant joie et autosatisfaction, ils allèrent même jusqu'à se faire un high five tout à fait jubilatoire.

« Team Chasseurs !

_ Team Chasseurs yeah ! »

Ravis et le cœur bien plus léger du côté de Sasha, ils se remirent à leur travail en parlant gaiement. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva ils s'installèrent à la même table, échangeant des regards complices et quelques messes basses sous les yeux étonnés de leurs autres camarades. Certes, tout le monde savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, mais que mijotaient ces deux-là pour être aussi secrets tout d'un coup ? En fin de compte ils se désintéressèrent d'eux au bout de quelques minutes, supposant que ce devait encore être une de ces choses étranges que partageaient les gens à l'intelligence limitée. La jeune femme engloutit son repas avec encore plus d'entrain que d'habitude, se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne des forces pour les épreuves à venir. Mikasa eut à peine le temps de lui tendre son pain qu'elle l'avait déjà avalé, faisant signe à Conny qu'elle avait terminé son assiette et qu'ils pouvaient donc se remettre à la tâche. Le garçon fut obligé d'à moitié gober sa soupe pour suivre le rythme, la rejoignant dehors avec enthousiasme. Une nouvelle fois, leurs amis échangèrent des regards surpris devant l'énergie qu'ils mettaient à travailler, avant de hausser les épaules – ils ne pourraient jamais tout à fait comprendre ces deux là – et se reconcentrer sur leur écuelle. Pour les deux chasseurs l'après-midi s'avéra exténuante. Ils coururent tout du long, balayant le sol aussi vite que l'éclair, lavant les stalles sales, graissèrent les selles, les licous et tout ce qui allait avec. C'est essoufflés et couverts de sueur qu'ils terminèrent, mais légèrement en avance sur le planning prévu. Parfait, tout était parfait. Fiers d'eux et impatients de passer à la suite, ils rangèrent leurs ustensiles et filèrent en direction de la réserve. Située juste à côté de l'entrepôt où était rangée la nourriture commune à tous les grades, elle était néanmoins plus petite vue que moins de vivres y étaient entassés. Rarement fermée à clef, ils n'eurent qu'à en pousser les battants de bois pour y pénétrer. L'intérieur de la cabane était sombre et c'est à petits pas angoissés qu'ils s'y aventurèrent ; l'excitation était totalement retombée, laissant place à l'inquiétude de se faire attraper. Après tout, même si c'était pour la bonne cause, ils n'avaient absolument pas le droit d'être là.

« Bon, commença Sasha en essayant de retrouver son assurance perdue, toi tu regardes à droite et moi à gauche.

_ Roger. »

Chacun de son côté ils commencèrent à examiner ce qui les entourait, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant se révéler utile. L'idéal serait une empreinte de pas, pensa la jeune femme, une piste fraiche et bien lisible qui conduirait directement à la chambre de la coupable. C'était une pensée un peu ingénue, mais sait-on jamais. Malheureusement, elle eut beau passer le sol au peigne fin la tâche se révéla désespérée ; il était couvert de traces de semelles, toutes emmêlées les unes sur les autres et même elle ne pouvait en distinguer une sortant du lot. Comble du malheur, les chaussures de l'uniforme étaient les mêmes pour tous les soldats, les empreintes étaient donc toutes parfaitement identiques. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt franchement ? Elle pourrait toujours essayer de juger sur la taille du pied, mais il existait des femmes avec de grandes pointures et inversement. L'espoir qui l'habitait depuis que Conny lui avait proposé ce plan mourut lentement en elle, ne laissant qu'un gros trou et un arrière-goût de désespoir. Elle était foutue. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? »

Sursautant de concert, les deux chasseurs se retournèrent en couinant, les visages déformés par la panique. Mais ce qu'ils virent les rassura, leur faisant pousser un soupir en cœur. En face d'eux, à contre-jour devant l'entrée, Armin les fixait d'un air interrogateur.

« Ce n'est que toi, tu nous as foutu la trouille, dit Conny une main sur la poitrine.

_ Je suis chargé de dîner et je venais chercher des ingrédients, leurs expliqua le blond en soulevant la cagette qu'il portait à bout de bras, je suis venu voir quand j'ai remarqué que la réserve des officiers était ouverte.

_ Oh, eh bien en fait tu vois…

_ Hé, Armin ! le coupa une voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Et ce fut au tour de Jean d'apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une cagette maintenue en équilibre précaire sur chacune de ses épaules. Son regard alla des deux dans l'entrepôt à son camarade de corvée qui le fixait en se demandant bien comment il allait réagir. Niveau discrétion, les deux chasseurs devraient repasser.

_ Vous êtes au courant que la réserve des soldats c'est celle d'à côté ? finit par leurs demander le plus grand des garçons. »

Un rire nerveux échappa aux deux hors-la-loi, évacuant par la même occasion la pression accumulée les dernières minutes. En face d'eux leurs camarades attendaient de toute évidence une explication à leur présence ici, que Sasha se décida à leurs livrer. Expliquant brièvement la situation – mais avec encore pas mal de détours et d'exagérations – elle finit en avouant être ici pour tenter de trouver des traces et indices du véritable voleur, mais sans succès. Les deux garçons l'avaient écoutée en silence et pris une mine songeuse au fil de son récit. Finalement, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous ensemble vers les cuisines où ils devaient travailler, Armin reprit la parole.

« Il fallait s'y attendre à ne rien trouver dans la réserve, c'est un lieu de passage trop fréquenté.

_ Oui, je sais, répondit piteusement la jeune femme.

_ Néanmoins, tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu.

Elle redressa la tête, intéressée par ce qui allait suivre.

_ Je pense que tu as raison de mener cette enquête toi-même, il est peu probable que les gradés soient vraiment sérieux à son sujet, continua-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'interrogerais pas une par une les filles qui te semblent suspectes ? On est plus très nombreux depuis le départ de l'équipe de ravitaillement et tu peux déjà enlever les filles aux cheveux courts de ta liste, ça restreint pas mal.

_ C'est vrai ça, tu as eu de la chance que ce soit une fille la voleuse !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Conny qui venait de proférer la dernière absurdité et il se ratatina légèrement en réalisant à quel point sa remarque était mauvaise.

_ Enfin, je veux dire, non t'as pas de chance parce que si c'était un garçon on t'aurait pas accusée, tenta-t-il de se rattraper, mais d'un autre côté les garçons sont vachement plus nombreux que les filles et l'enquête aurait été bien plus longue, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Hein ?

Après un court silence, l'attention retourna vers Armin pendant que le chasseur soufflait discrètement dans son coin. Il avait eu chaud. Sans réaliser à quel point il le sauvait, le blond reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

_ Tu devrais aussi t'arranger pour fouiller discrètement leur chambre si possible ; un quartier de viande c'est pas si évident à cacher que ça.

Sasha hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. En effet, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Et puis même pas besoin de retourner toute la pièce, avec son odorat des plus fins il lui suffirait de renifler pour savoir si l'objet volé se trouvait là ou non.

_ Tu pourrais aussi poser des questions au type de garde, non ? suggéra Jean.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien, sa description est un peu vague tout de même, tu pourrais lui demander des détails. Comme la corpulence ou la taille de la fille en question, ça aiderait. Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

_ Non et sa tête me disait rien, il doit être plus âgé que nous… »

Elle leurs en fit un portrait approximatif mais aucun des garçons ne le connaissait, mettant un terme à ses espoirs de retrouvailles rapides ; elle allait devoir attendre de le croiser quelque part pour lui poser ses questions. La jeune femme les remercia néanmoins chaleureusement pour leur précieuse aide, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir les rembourser un jour. Un peu mal-à-l'aise devant cette profusion de gratifications et excuses mêlées, ils la rassurèrent comme ils purent en lui assurant qu'elle ne leurs devait rien.

« C'est plutôt nous qui sommes désolés de pas pouvoir plus t'aider que ça, dit Armin, on a rien vu ni entendu de la nuit.

_ M'en parles pas, surenchérit Jean de toute évidence en colère, j'ai pas fermé l'œil !

_ Comment ça ? demanda Sasha.

_ Il y a eu une fête dans la chambre de Berthold et Reiner, lui répondit le petit blond d'un air penaud, leur camarade de chambre fêtait son anniversaire et a fait du bruit toute la nuit avec ses copains. C'était affreux.

_ Et ils se sont pas faits chopper ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Ils ont dû soudoyer un gradé ou un garde, va savoir. Dans tous les cas, je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont restés là à beugler jusqu'à au moins 6h du mat'. »

Il y avait de la rancune dans la voix de Jean et Sasha lui fit un sourire désolé. Elle-même n'avait rien entendu, le dortoir des filles étant assez loin de celui des garçons, mais elle ne doutait pas une minute que ça avait dû être affreux. Après les avoir à nouveau longuement remerciés et leurs avoir promis une reconnaissance éternelle, Conny et elle prirent congés pour les laisser cuisiner tranquillement. Ils les revirent un peu plus tard au repas du soir et cette fois ils furent quatre à faire des messes basses à table, provoquant un étonnement et une curiosité grandissants chez leurs camarades. Une fois sa portion de nourriture avalée la chasseuse partit se coucher de bonne heure, réglant son réveil plus tôt que d'habitude ; demain, son enquête de voisinage commençait.

x

Comme prévu elle se réveilla à l'aurore, fraiche et dispo pour une journée d'enquête intensive. La date fatidique approchait un peu plus chaque jour et, bien qu'il soit seulement mardi, elle redoutait de ne pas avoir le temps de boucler ses recherches avant la fin de la semaine. Mieux valait agir au plus vite. S'habillant rapidement, Sasha quitta sa chambre vide et s'arrêta dans le couloir les poings sur les hanches, prête à commencer. Sans doute qu'elle allait tirer pas mal de filles du lit à cette heure plus que matinale – pour ne pas dire toutes – et c'était assez mal poli, mais elle le devait. Plus tard dans la journée elles seraient toutes occupées ailleurs et ça deviendrait trop chaotique pour les interroger de manière organisée, du moins c'est ce qu'Armin lui avait expliqué. Elle devait agir de façon méthodique et le porte à porte était le meilleur moyen pour ça. Mentalement, elle tenta de faire une liste des filles avec des cheveux assez longs pour être attachés, mais elle ne connaissait pas grand monde à part ses camarades de la 104e session. Christa, Mikasa, Ymir, toutes pouvaient s'attacher les cheveux… Elle songea à Annie, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien devenir, avant de la chasser de son esprit ; elle était bien trop loin pour être suspecte. Pas une seconde elle n'effleura la question du mobile, puisque celui-ci lui semblait parfaitement clair : on volait de la viande pour la manger et tout le monde aimait la viande. L'idée que tout le monde n'était pas aussi goinfre qu'elle ne la frôla même pas. Se caressant pensivement le menton, Sasha se demanda par où commencer. A sa droite se trouvait le bout du couloir et la chambre de Mikasa. A sa gauche l'entrée du couloir et la chambre d'Ymir. Après une réflexion de quelques secondes elle se décida pour la droite ; bizarrement, l'idée d'affronter une Ymir mal réveillée et sans doute grincheuse la terrifiait au plus haut point. La chasseuse avait toujours été mal-à-l'aise en présence de la grande brune, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Certes elle était un peu dure, voire même blessante, mais elle ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de penser que, parfois, elle faisait ça pour l'aider. Comme cette fois où elle lui avait fait un sermon sur sa façon trop polie de parler, Sasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait cela pour qu'elle soit un peu plus elle-même. Non en fait ce qui la perturbait chez Ymir, ce n'était pas tant les choses affreuses qu'elle pouvait dire, mais plutôt le regard avec lequel elle fixait les gens. Comme si elle pouvait les percer à jour juste en les regardant, lire dans leur âme, démêler les nœuds de leur psychologie, les mettre à nu et leur glacer le sang en même temps. Sasha frissonna à cette simple évocation et trottina vers le fond du couloir ; il y avait pas à dire, réveiller Mikasa lui semblait mille fois plus agréable. Arrivée devant la porte de la jeune prodige, elle dû frapper un certain nombre de fois avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne. C'est une Mikasa toute ensommeillée qui lui ouvrit, son visage habituel rendu encore plus lisse par le sommeil. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit et Sasha songea par devers elle que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle la voyait sans sa vieille écharpe. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit d'où elle venait, mais la chasseuse était intimement persuadée qu'elle était liée à Eren. Tout était toujours lié à Eren avec elle de toute façon.

« Salut, désolée de te réveiller si tôt, commença-t-elle d'un air contrit, mais il y a un truc dont je voudrais te parler si ça ne te dérange pas. On pourrait entrer dans ta chambre pour en discuter s'il te plait ? »

La brune la fixa d'un air absent, apparemment encore enveloppée des brumes de la nuit, avant de simplement ouvrir un peu plus grand la porte pour la laisser passer. Mikasa était seule dans sa chambre, ses camarades étant elles aussi parties au front, et Sasha eut vite fait le tour de la minuscule pièce l'odorat en alerte. Rien. La salle était impeccablement rangée et elle ne voyait aucun recoin suspect où un quartier de viande aurait pu être camouflé.

« Tu es là pour le vol ? lui demanda son hôte en se laissant tomber sur son lit encore défait. Armin m'a brièvement résumé la situation, ajouta-t-elle devant son air surpris.

_ Oh, oui c'est pour ça. Désolée de t'avoir soupçonnée d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

_ Tout va bien, je comprends. Tu peux fouiller ma chambre si tu veux.

_ Non, c'est bon, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Je vais te laisser maintenant, je voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Mikasa hocha lentement la tête, avant de se laisser tomber de tout son long sur le matelas. De toute évidence elle n'était pas du matin. Alors qu'elle se réinstallait confortablement sous ses couvertures, elle lui demanda de bien vouloir refermer la porte derrière elle en sortant. A pas de loups, Sasha quitta la chambre avec toutes les précautions du monde.

Une fois de retour dans le couloir ses investigations reprirent de plus belle. Comme elle le prévoyait toutes les filles auxquelles elle parla sortaient tout juste du lit et nombreuses furent celles qui lui répondirent d'un ton peu amène quand elle frappa à leur porte. Elles n'appréciaient pas tellement d'être réveillées en avance et encore moins pour se faire accuser de vol par une bleue inconnue, néanmoins presque aucune ne refusa de lui faire visiter sa chambre. Arrivée vers le milieu du couloir Sasha se retrouva devant la porte de Christa et y frappa avec reconnaissance, se disant qu'elle au moins serait gentille avec elle, contrairement à toutes ces harpies plus âgées. La petite blonde apparut quelques secondes plus tard, adorable dans son pyjama trop grand.

« Oui ?

_ Bonjour, désolée de te déranger de bon matin, mais il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler. Peut-on rentrer dans ta chambre pour en discuter ? »

Elle avait maintes et maintes fois répété cette phrase dans la matinée et était maintenant parfaitement rodée. S'attendant à ce que son amie lui réponde par l'affirmatif, elle avait entamé un pas en avant quand la réponse tomba.

« Oh, eh bien, je préférerais qu'on en parle ici si ça ne te dérange pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Prise de court, la chasseuse la fixa pendant un bref instant. _Oui, ça me dérange._ La réplique lui brulait les lèvres mais la politesse la plus élémentaire l'empêchait de la prononcer. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger et en plus c'était elle qui la réveillait à une heure impossible, comment pouvait-elle lui refuser de rester dans le couloir ? Se reprenant en mains, Sasha commença à lui raconter toute sa mésaventure – elle l'avait fait si souvent qu'elle commençait à mieux s'organiser, éclipsant les passages inutiles et les exagérations inconsidérées pour se focaliser sur l'essentiel. Quand elle eut terminé Christa lui assura croire en son innocence, avant d'ajouter qu'elle l'était également et qu'elle l'aiderait volontiers dans son enquête. Sasha la remercia d'un air mitigé et resta un moment à fixer le battant de bois après que la blonde soit retournée à son oreiller. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le comportement de Christa bizarre. De toute évidence, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle si douce, si gentille, si généreuse, pourrait-elle vraiment voler un morceau de viande et laisser son amie être condamnée à sa place ?

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, mais je tenais absolument à terminer sur ce passage. Les éléments de l'intrigue se mettent doucement en place, la liste des suspects diminue sensiblement.

**Oh-eden** et **Rouky**, je suis contente que ce début vous plaise ! Mais je crains que de nombreuses embûches attendent encore la petite Sasha avant la solution finale ~

Allez, je vous laisse cogiter (ou pas) sur ces derniers rebondissements et vous dis à bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite !


	3. Problèmes à l'horizon

Le reste de sa matinée s'avéra vide de tout intérêt. Elle frappa encore à quelques portes et interrogea une poignée de filles avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et vaquer à ses occupations. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer le couloir et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle repoussa la confrontation avec Ymir à la fin de journée ; elle serait sans doute de meilleure humeur qu'au réveil. Sa portion rapidement avalée, Sasha partit pour un entraînement à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle dans une forêt non loin et elle fut tellement prise par l'exercice que pendant quelques heures elle en oublia ses problèmes. Voler d'arbre en arbre lui prenait toute sa concentration, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur des problèmes bien plus primaires comme « où planter mon câble pour atteindre l'objectif sans me prendre un tronc dans le nez ? » et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle s'adonna au plaisir grisant de la haute vitesse. Instinctivement, elle avait toujours été douée à ça. Pour répartir son poids, garder son équilibre, être rapide et précise à la fois. Découvrir ce talent chez elle l'avait enchantée plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître ; pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'était plus juste une chasseuse bonne à rien d'autre qu'à attraper des animaux dans les bois. Elle réalisait qu'elle pouvait être plus que cette petite campagnarde qui découvre la ville pour la première, plus que cette fille avec une drôle de façon de parler un peu rustique et qui se cache derrière des tournures polies. Maintenant, elle était un soldat, et un bon en plus. Dans le top dix de sa session, survivante de la bataille pour le district de Trost, membre des éclaireurs. Un jour prochain, elle espérait enfin être cette « personne bien » qu'elle s'était juré de devenir. Pour son père. Mais comment pourrait-elle lui prouver qu'elle avait changé si elle était condamnée pour vol de nourriture ? Son dossier militaire en serait entaché à jamais et tous ses efforts pour devenir meilleure seraient vains. Sasha serra les dents à cette pensée, plus bouleversée qu'elle ne le pensait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce voleur à tout prix, qu'elle lave son nom. Pour éviter le mitard, pour ne pas être privée de nourriture. Et pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle la tête haute.

En plus de se goinfrer, la jeune femme employa le repas du midi à rechercher le fameux garde qui avait été témoin du crime. Malheureusement, soit elle était arrivée trop tard et il avait déjà terminé, soit elle était venue trop tôt et lui-même n'était pas encore passé se restaurer. A moins qu'il ne soit venu et reparti pendant le laps de temps qu'elle passa à engloutir le contenu de son assiette, la chasseuse étant totalement hermétique à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle dans ces moments-là. Ne voulant pas gaspiller un temps précieux, elle fit un rapide rapport d'enquête à certains de ses amis qui semblaient en suivre l'évolution, avant de repartir à ses activités de l'après-midi. Plus vite elle aurait terminé, plus vite elle pourrait retourner interroger des filles au porte à porte. Affectée à l'inventaire de l'armada, sa fin de journée fut bien moins passionnante que le début. Elle compta des lames, des équipements, des cartouches de gaz et d'autres objets essentiels jusqu'à ce que le soleil frôle l'horizon. Jetant de nombreux coups d'œil vers l'extérieur, une partie d'elle-même avait espéré voir passer de façon inopinée le garde disparu, mais aucune apparition de ce type n'éclaira son après-midi. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas le retrouver si vite, ce serait trop facile sinon. Elle soupira en se rendant au réfectoire pour la dernière fois de la journée, percluse de courbatures à force de se baisser, se lever, porter des choses plus ou moins lourdes pendant des heures. Sasha n'avait qu'une envie : se mettre au lit et ne plus en bouger jusqu'au lendemain matin. Malheureusement elle avait encore de nombreuses chambres à fouiller avant de se rendre dans la sienne, sa fatigue devrait donc attendre. Elle se surprit à prier pour que toutes les filles soient absentes, histoire d'avoir une raison pour bâcler son enquête, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Non, il fallait qu'elle en termine une bonne fois pour toutes. L'ardeur renouvelée, elle mastiqua le pain de Mikasa avec conviction.

Sasha fixait la porte d'Ymir, la défiant du regard comme si elle était vivante et non de bois. Elle était en train de se préparer mentalement à affronter sa bête noire, la dernière de sa liste. Une fois qu'elle lui aurait parlé elle pourrait enfin aller prendre un repos bien mérité et cogiter sur les quelques suspects de sa liste. En fait, à part Christa, elle n'en avait aucune, mais bon on ne sait jamais certaines étaient un peu louches. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe du cas d'Ymir. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tapa trois coups secs sur le battant. Plusieurs secondes se déroulèrent dans un silence pesant, la jeune femme retenant son souffle d'appréhension. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une des colocataires d'Ymir. Sasha poussa un long soupir soulagé, sans même voir le regard interrogateur de la fille devant elle. C'était Emma, l'unique camarade de chambre de la brune à ne pas être partie en expédition, la chasseuse la connaissait vaguement pour avoir un peu discuté avec elle à l'occasion. Elle avait les cheveux courts, elle était donc hors de cause.

« Tiens, salut Sasha ! Tu voulais parler à Ymir je suppose ?

Elle aimait bien cette fille, elle avait toujours été gentille et polie avec elle. Une bonne pâte, sans doute la meilleure colocataire qui soit pour supporter cet ours mal léché d'Ymir.

_ Oh, oui, répondit-elle, mais c'est pas grave je voulais te parler aussi. On peut en discuter à l'intérieur s'il te plait ?

_ Bien sûr ! »

Sasha pénétra dans la chambre à petits pas angoissés, se demandant comment la grande brune allait l'accueillir. Quand elle arriva au centre de la pièce, elle découvrit qu'elle était vide. Faisant un rapide tour sur elle-même, elle sonda les affaires égarées un peu partout – ce n'était pas très bien rangé – à la recherche d'une cachette envisageable pour de la viande. Rien ne lui sauta aux yeux et aucune odeur ne vint titiller ses narines. Se retournant vers Emma, elle lui demanda :

« Ymir n'est pas là ?

_ Non, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue, lui répondit la jeune femme. Elle doit être en vadrouille quelque part, tu sais comme elle est, à toujours errer, disparaître brusquement et réapparaitre de la même manière.

Elle ne semblait pas inquiète, se contentant de hausser les épaules d'un air habitué. Sasha se demanda si c'était vraiment aussi courant qu'un soldat déserte sa chambre – où allait-il dormir ? – mais se décida à ne pas insister.

_ Un moment, c'est-à-dire ? Avant-hier par exemple, elle était là ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus désintéressée possible.

Emma ne sembla pas dupe de son petit jeu de rôle, vue sa mine circonspecte, mais prit néanmoins sa question au sérieux.

_ Hum, non, je l'ai pas vue de la journée ni de la nuit. Pourquoi ?

_ Je mène une espèce d'enquête, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. En tous cas, merci pour tout ! Je vais te laisser maintenant. »

Son hôte la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte sans demander de précisions et c'est songeuse que Sasha prit le chemin de sa chambre. Donc Ymir n'avait aucun alibi pour la nuit du crime, voilà qui était intéressant. Elle se demanda pourquoi c'était seulement ses amies, dont le cercle était pourtant très restreint, qui se trouvaient être des suspects potentiels. Cette caserne regorgeait de filles et de femmes tout à fait capables de voler, mais seulement les rares que elle-même connaissait étaient louches. A croire que le sort s'acharnait contre elle. Fatiguée par une journée d'efforts aussi bien physiques que mentaux, la chasseuse se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit avec un grognement de plaisir. Demain, il faudrait qu'elle trouve Ymir pour lui demander des comptes. Et le garde aussi, si possible. Elle pourrait également fouiller la chambre de Christa durant son absence ? L'idée d'entrer sans permission dans cet endroit privé la mettait un peu mal-à-l'aise, mais c'était ça ou le mitard. Retirant avec peine ses vêtements, elle se glissa entre ses draps et s'y abandonna avec un sourire de bienheureux. Morphée ne mit pas deux minutes à la cueillir.

x

Après avoir mis son réveil si tôt la veille, se lever à l'heure normale lui fit un effet de grasse-matinée très appréciable. S'étirant avec délice, c'est déçue que Sasha quitta son lit. La journée s'annonçait chargée et elle n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter ; elle aurait tant préféré faire l'autruche. Seulement un soldat digne de ce nom se doit de faire face aux épreuves que lui réserve le destin et c'est d'un air décidé – bien qu'en maugréant un peu – que la jeune femme quitta la chaleur de ses couvertures pour aller se préparer. Un petit-déjeuner copieux la mit sur pieds, lui donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour attaquer ses devoirs du matin avec entrain. D'après son horaire, elle devait aider aux cuisines à la confection du repas du midi. Se léchant les babines, un sourire de pure gourmandise étira ses lèvres. La cuisine, sa pièce préférée.

Reiner éplucha un nouveau bout de peau en sifflotant gaiment, tapant du pied en cadence. Assis sur un tabouret, il mit le coup de couteau final à la pomme de terre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, avant de la contempler d'un œil expert. Parfaite. Délicatement, il la déposa avec ses consœurs dans la bassine devant lui avant de soupirer d'aise. Et voilà, assez de patates pour une caserne entière, fraîchement épluchées et prêtes à être découpées. Satisfait de lui-même, il prit le récipient entre ses bras et se dirigea vers la table de préparation un peu plus loin, sûr que rien de fâcheux ne pourrait lui arriver ici. C'est pas comme s'il risquait de croiser Sasha après tout. Soudainement, la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit sans crier gare, heurtant avec violence son nez et son seau. Trop occupé à tenir son organe meurtri, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que tout son précieux travail était éparpillé par terre, foutu.

« Hé oh, il y a quelqu'un ? appela la responsable du carnage. Je suis venue aider pour la cuisine !

_ Sasha, bordel de… !

Se retournant, la jeune femme regarda le blond fulminer avec les deux mains sur le visage. Puis elle fixa le sol et remarqua les pommes de terre et la bassine, son visage perdant un peu de sa couleur.

_ Oh Reiner je suis désolée ! »

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à s'excuser, tant et si bien que le garçon fut obligé de lui pardonner. Elle faisait ça si bien et si poliment, il était moralement impossible de continuer à lui en vouloir après des remords pareils. Aussi c'est à deux qu'ils recommencèrent à éplucher des tubercules, le blond grommelant tout de même un peu dans sa barbe. D'abord tendu, le silence qui s'était installé entre eux se fit de plus en plus doux, jusqu'à être franchement apaisant. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par le rompre.

« Alors, ton enquête avance ?

La jeune femme ne s'étonna pas qu'il soit au courant, après tout elle en avait parlé à tellement de personnes de tout le bataillon devait le savoir.

_ Un peu, j'ai quelques suspects, lui répondit-elle, laconique.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est Ymir, si tu veux mon avis.

Surprise, Sasha arrêta les mouvements de ses mains pour lever la tête vers Reiner. Il avait les sourcils froncés, l'air décidé.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Suffit de réfléchir un peu. Un vol, c'est déjà un acte vachement égoïste à la base, on est d'accord. Mais un vol où tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre se faire punir à ta place, là on atteint les sommets de l'égoïsme. Et qui est la fille avec des cheveux attachés la plus égoïste de toute la caserne ? Ymir. »

La chasseuse resta muette un moment, assimilant ce raisonnement différent du sien. En effet, quand on regardait les choses sous cet angle ça tombait sous le sens. D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'entre le garçon et Ymir ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour, aussi avait-elle du mal à avoir confiance en son jugement. Peut-être que c'était la colère qui le faisait parler ainsi ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, mais son avis méritait réflexion.

« C'est vrai que personne ne l'a vue la nuit du vol, remarqua-t-elle pour elle-même, qui sait ce qu'elle a fait…

_ Aha ! Coupable ! s'écria aussitôt Reiner

_ Ah, mais, Christa aussi est louche ! Il ne faut pas condamner Ymir trop vite !

Le sourire sur le visage du grand blond disparu instantanément, laissant la place à une grimace horrifiée. Avec de grands gestes, il tenta de lui explique son erreur.

_ Mais Christa ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Elle est trop gentille ! C'est Ymir je te dis !

_ J'en sais rien ! »

Poussée à bout, Sasha se leva d'un coup. Attrapant un seau vide, elle sortit de la pièce sous réserve d'aller chercher de l'eau pour faire cuire les pommes de terre, cette brève escapade lui permettant surtout de s'aérer les idées. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Reiner prenne cette affaire autant au sérieux, c'en était presque effrayant. Pourquoi accuser Ymir de cette façon tout en défendant aveuglement Christa ? Certes, elle aussi aimait bien la petite blonde, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'enlevait de sa liste de suspects. Et puis, après tout, malgré ses manières un peu bourrues Ymir aussi était son amie. Elle n'allait pas faire du favoritisme entre elles. Non, en fait, elle n'allait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels interagir, c'était mieux comme ça. Se massant la tempe du bout des doigts, elle croisa Mikasa et Berthold occupés à balayer la cour tandis qu'elle se rendait jusqu'au puits. Au retour, elle s'arrêta le temps de leurs adresser quelques mots.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? leur demanda-t-elle étonnée.

_ Le caporal-chef trouve cette cour trop sale, alors il nous a demandé de la nettoyer, lui répondit Mikasa.

Elle avait le regard rivé au sol, fixé sur son ouvrage qu'elle semblait prendre très au sérieux malgré sa frustration évidente. Au-dessus d'elle, Berthold adressa un pauvre sourire à la chasseuse. La jeune prodige releva soudainement la tête, la fixant dans les yeux.

_ Et toi alors ? Des progrès dans tes recherches ?

_ Ah, ça, dit Sasha en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pas tellement, je crois que je vais devoir fouiller la chambre de Christa tout à l'heure, quand elle sera partie. »

Elle avait répondu d'un air absent, comme si elle réfléchissait à comment s'y prendre, aussi ne remarqua-t-elle pas le regard choqué du garçon. Il avait beau être très grand, un rien semblait toujours lui faire perdre ses moyens. Mikasa, elle, se contenta d'un hochement de tête compréhensif. Un bruit de rire attira soudain leur attention dans la direction du terrain d'entraînement. Il provenait d'un groupe de soldats en sueur mais apparemment fiers d'eux, sans doute qu'ils revenaient d'un exercice quelconque. Plus que leur boucan, c'est un des soldats en particulier qui capta le regard de la chasseuse.

« C'est lui ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est lui le garde qui a tout vu !

Ses deux amis fixèrent aussitôt le garçon en question, le détaillant avec curiosité. Berthold eut un haussement de sourcils étonné.

_ Tim ? Celui du milieu, avec les cheveux châtains ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui ! Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, juste à temps pour voir la lueur de colère dans son regard.

_ Plus ou moins, il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans notre chambre le soir du vol. Et il l'a passée à boire. »

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Retour aux chapitres plus courts parce que, hé, il se passe pas toujours beaucoup de choses durant une journée à la caserne. Pourtant, les informations continuent d'affluer ! Ymir sans alibi ? Le garde et unique témoin saoul ? Sasha n'est pas au bout de ses peines !

**Oh-eden**, merci pour le 'tournoiller', justice a été rendue. Je, je sais même pas comment il est arrivé là, je me fais peur à moi-même. Sinon, pour Christa, qui sait ? Peut être que la solution est justement plus simple qu'il n'y paraît ~

Je vous laisse sur ces mots, à bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Le pot aux roses

Sasha ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés tandis que Mikasa arrêtait de balayer sous le coup de la révélation. Leurs regards firent plusieurs aller-retour entre Berthold et le dénommé Tim avant de se fixer sur le premier, toujours aussi incrédules.

« Comment ça ? fini par lâcher la chasseuse.

_ Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais notre colocataire fêtait son anniversaire il y a quelques jours. Avec ses amis ils sont restés dans notre chambre toute la nuit à faire un boucan pas possible.

Elle hocha la tête, sérieuse. Oui, Jean lui en avait parlé, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil à cause de tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait. Elle avait été désolée pour lui sur le moment mais n'avait pas accordé plus d'importance que ça à cette information, ne se doutant pas qu'elle aurait un rapport avec sa propre affaire.

_ Eh bien pour ne pas se faire sanctionner, ils ont soudoyé un garde, continua-t-il en pointant le garçon au loin, lui. Il est resté avec eux à rire et boire pendant deux bonnes heures avant de repartir faire sa ronde. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il marchait pas droit. »

Les trois recrues fixèrent alors Tim d'un air songeur, chacune perdue dans ses propres pensées. Berthold ressassait sa colère d'avoir fait une nuit blanche par sa faute, tout ça parce qu'en tant que bleu il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur l'intendance de sa chambre. Sasha se demandait ce que toute cette histoire pouvait bien impliquer et à quel point son cas allait empirer ; est ce qu'il avait menti et n'était pas présent lors du vol ? Ou est-ce qu'il était là mais tellement alcoolisé qu'incapable de donner un témoignage fiable ? Mikasa quant à elle songeait que les gens comme lui étaient, à n'en pas douter, la lie de l'armée. Il y avait des moments pour boire, lors des permissions par exemple, et des moments pour dormir. Ce genre d'attitude n'était pas digne d'un soldat. Au bout d'un moment, la chasseuse se tourna vers son ami pour lui en demander plus sur l'état du garde lorsqu'il avait quitté leur chambre.

« Il était saoul à quel point quand il est parti ?

_ Hm, je dirais que-

_ Vite ! Vite, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire, vite !

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Hanji débarqua en courant dans la cour, hurlant à tout va et l'œil pétillant. Elle semblait surexcitée et le sourire qui illuminait son visage tranchait avec l'empressement dans sa voix. Sasha fit une grimace effrayée, se ratatinant un peu à l'approche de la chef d'escadron. Les expériences que cette dernière menait avec les titans étaient connues de tous et l'assister durant celles-ci faisait partie des corvées que l'on pouvait attribuer à un soldat. La jeune femme était plutôt contente de ne pas s'être retrouvée affectée là-bas, sa peur des titans la paralysant presque sur place depuis qu'elle avait failli se faire croquer par l'un d'entre eux, et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Hanji jette son dévolu sur elle. Elle avait eu assez de mauvaises surprises comme ça dans la journée sans que celle-là s'y ajoute.

_ Toi ! s'exclama soudain la gradée, attrapant le bras de Berthold avec un air fou sur le visage.

_ Quoi ? Mais, je ! Le caporal m'a ordonné de nettoyer la cour !

C'était peine perdue, il le savait, mais il se devait d'essayer.

_ Parfait, tu n'as donc rien à faire ! Allez, vite ! Bean va s'enfuir dépêche-toi !

_ Hein, s'enfuir ?! »

Et avant que le garçon puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, la tornade Hanji l'avait emporté dans son sillage et quelques secondes plus tard ils disparaissaient au coin de la cour. Sasha et Mikasa échangèrent un regard perplexe, sans même réaliser que c'était au tour de Rivaille d'arriver au pas de course.

« Hanji ! Hanji revient ici tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'emporter un soldat comme ça sans ma permission !

Il fulminait de toute évidence et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au garde-à-vous dès que son œil furieux tomba sur elles. Il resta là à hurler dans le vide un moment, avant de finalement donner un coup de pied dans l'air et faire demi-tour, rejoignant ses assistants qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin, les bras chargés d'une montagne de papiers. La responsabilité du bataillon était en train de rendre le caporal dingue et les excentricités de la chef d'escadron n'étaient pas pour le calmer. Il se mit d'ailleurs à grogner que cette bonne femme n'était bonne à rien d'autre qu'à l'emmerder, râlant sur ses foutues expériences de tarées, qu'elle ferait bien d'épouser un titan si elle les aimait tant plutôt que de le faire chier _lui_ avec ces monstres. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa manie de prendre ce qu'elle voulait sans demander la permission, ça ne faisait que lui rajouter du travail avec des nouvelles paperasses à mettre à jour pour réparer ses conneries. BORDEL, qu'il en avait marre.

« Braus ! dit-il en se retournant soudainement. Prenez le relais et nettoyez moi cette cour, je veux qu'elle brille à mon retour !

_ Oui mon caporal !

_ Raah, toute cette saleté me rend malade, continua-t-il en s'éloignant enfin. »

Sasha eu une brève pensée pour Reiner qui devait l'attendre en cuisine et ne la verrait jamais revenir, avant de se concentrer sur la tâche pharaonique qui l'attendait. Dire qu'à la base sortir chercher de l'eau n'était qu'un prétexte, la voilà coincée pour le reste de la journée au moins. Elle voulut jeter un regard de chien désespéré à Mikasa, mais cette dernière avait les yeux fixés droit devant. Elle regardait Tim, toujours de l'autre côté de la cour, le dépeçant froidement du regard. La chasseuse ne put réprimer un frisson devant la colère glacée qui semblait animer son amie. Soudain, la jeune prodige lâcha son balai – qui fit un bruit clair en rebondissant sur le sol de pierres – et se dirigea à grandes enjambées menaçantes vers le garde insouciant. Effrayée par ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire, Sasha lui emboita le pas.

« Mikasa, tu fais quoi ? T'as entendu le caporal, on doit balayer !

_ D'abord je vais lui parler.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est pour mon enquête t'inquiète pas, je le ferai moi-même. S'il te plait retournons nettoyer la cour, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis par ma faute, la supplia-t-elle d'un ton paniqué.

L'asiatique s'arrêta pour lui jeter un regard indéchiffrable, comme seule elle savait les faire. Elle semblait prendre ses arguments en considération, baissant la tête pour réfléchir, avant de planter ses yeux si noirs dans le siens.

_ Tu es mon amie Sasha. Alors il est normal que je t'aide. Je ne laisserai pas un type de son espèce t'accuser impunément. »

Soufflée, la chasseuse la regarda repartir à l'attaque sans savoir quoi dire. Elle avait toujours bien aimé Mikasa, elle était gentille avec elle et lui donnait à manger. Mais ça lui faisait tout drôle de se dire que c'était réciproque, que la jeune femme serait prête à prendre des risques pour elle. Un sourire un peu bête aux lèvres, elle trottina pour la rattraper, contente sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. En face, Tim avait fini par remarquer leur avancée et les observait d'un air vaguement inquiet. Ses camarades étaient repartis vaquer à leurs occupations et il était tout seul quand Mikasa lui tomba dessus.

« Où étais-tu le soir du vol ?

_ Oula, doucement ma belle, on se calme, tenta-t-il de la tempérer sans même réaliser qu'il aggravait son cas. Ta copine doit le savoir, j'étais en train de faire mon tour de garde et je l'ai vue entrer et ressortir de la réserve. N'est-ce pas Braus ?

Le sourire suffisant qu'il lui adressa mit Sasha en rogne. Jusqu'ici elle avait plutôt plaint le garçon de se retrouver face à une Mikasa énervée, mais maintenant c'était fini. Tout ce qu'elle voyait désormais, c'était un soldat saoulard et qui n'hésitait pas à accuser au hasard pour se protéger de ses propres erreurs.

_ C'est un mensonge, répondit la prodige en faisant un nouveau pas vers lui. Tu étais en train de te saouler dans le dortoir des hommes. Tu as menti, tu n'as rien vu du tout !

Elle semblait vraiment en colère, tellement que même Tim eu un mouvement de recul. Il avait entendu parler de sa réputation et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il la craignait un peu. Néanmoins ces accusations commençaient à lui courir à lui aussi, il se mit alors à hausser la voix et la toiser de toute sa hauteur.

_ Ok, j'ai passé le début de soirée à boire, mais j'étais bien là quand le vol a eu lieu ! J'ai tout vu !

Le ton commençait à un peu trop monter au goût de Sasha, qui se dépêcha de s'interposer avant qu'ils ne décident d'en venir aux mains. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que Mikasa gagnerait, mais elle ne voulait pas que son amie se retrouve punie pour avoir provoqué une bagarre. Les bras écartés pour les tenir à distance, elle était obligée de tourner la tête à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'adresser à l'un d'eux.

_ Calme toi Mikasa ! Et toi, reprit-elle en se tournant avec le garçon, pourquoi m'avoir accusée alors que tu avais bu ? Tu n'avais plus les idées claires, ton témoignage n'est absolument pas fiable !

_ Je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu ! commença-t-il, avant de reprendre un ton en dessous. J'avais bu, oui, mais j'étais encore parfaitement lucide. Je sais ce que j'ai vu ce soir-là, et c'était une femme avec des cheveux attachés. Je le sais.

Il prononça la dernière phrase comme un défi, foudroyant l'asiatique du regard. Voyant que l'animosité entre eux n'étaient pas retombée mais qu'au moins ils ne faisaient plus mine de se battre, Sasha laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et retourna se placer près de son amie. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait avoir confiance en Tim ou non, après tout il était peut être persuadé de ce qu'il avait vu tout en ayant tord malgré tout. Peut-être que la fille avait les cheveux cours, ou longs lui cascadant dans le dos ou peut-être même n'était-ce pas une fille mais un garçon. Cette idée lui fit tourner la tête alors que le nombre faramineux de suspects à ajouter à sa liste lui donnait le vertige.

_ Tu es peut être sûr, mais tu avais bu. Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir te dénoncer au caporal.

La chasseuse l'avait annoncé d'une voix décidée et le garçon eu un bref mouvement de frayeur avant de se reprendre. Croisant les bas d'un air mauvais, il la toisa en souriant.

_ Ah ouais ? Tu vas lui dire que j'ai passé la nuit à boire dans la chambre de tes copains, c'est ça ? Et il va leur arriver quoi à eux, à ton avis, quand Rivaille apprendra qu'ils nous ont couvert ? »

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, merde. Si elle le dénonçait Reiner et Berthold se retrouveraient punis également, elle ne pouvait donc rien faire. Son impuissance la rendait folle, mais était malheureusement bien réelle. Elle entendit Mikasa grincer des dents près d'elle, sans doute enragée également mais dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce Tim était vraiment un enfoiré de première, il n'avait donc aucun honneur pour menacer de cafarder des gens innocents ? Enfin, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose de quelqu'un qui accuse les personnes de vol sans preuve, sans doute.

« J'aurais honte à ta place. »

Le garçon se contenta d'hausser les épaules, de toute évidence hermétique à toute idée de moralité. Sasha le fixa encore un moment, l'envie de le frapper la démangeant furieusement, avant de se décider à jeter l'éponge. Ça ne servirait à rien. Soupirant, elle se passa la main sur le visage le temps de récupérer ses esprits. Allez, au moins, elle avait fini par le retrouver ce fameux garde, c'était déjà ça. Sans doute pouvait-elle toujours profiter de la situation pour lui demander les informations qu'il lui manquait. Rien que penser qu'elle allait demander un service à cet abruti la rendait malade, mais elle devait le faire.

« Bon, donne-moi plus de détails sur la fille que tu as vue ce soir-là dans ce cas.

_ Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, de toute évidence surpris que la conversation reprenne un ton si pacifique.

_ J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Sa taille, son gabarit, tout ce que tu pourras me dire m'aidera dans mes recherches.

Elle fit une pause, prenant son courage à deux mains et réduisant sa fierté en miettes.

_ S'il te plait.

C'était comme si la formule lui avait arraché les lèvres et la jubilation évidente de Tim n'aidait pas à faire passer la pilule. Mikasa bouillonnait mais semblait se contenir, pour le moment du moins. Après avoir un peu savouré la situation et fait mine de réfléchir, le garçon consentit à lui répondre.

_ Eh bien, je dirais qu'elle faisait à peu près ta taille, Braus. Et… oui, de ton gabarit également.

_ Je vois… »

La chasseuse ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'énerver, mais le résultat était le même. Après un bref « merci » douloureux – décidément la politesse lui pesait aujourd'hui – elle se détourna en attrapant le bras de l'asiatique au passage, l'emportant avec elle. Marchant à reculons, la jeune prodige fixa encore un moment le visage du garde, une promesse de vengeance saignante dans les yeux. Quand elle se retourna enfin pour marcher du même pas que son amie, le garçon avait légèrement pâli.

Jamais journée n'avait été aussi désastreuse. Sauf peut-être celle où on l'avait accusée de ce fameux vol qui la tourmentait depuis des jours. Et aussi celle où elle avait failli se faire manger. En fait, de nombreuses journées s'étaient avérées désastreuses dans la vie de Sasha, mais celle-ci arrivait sans mal dans son top dix. C'est sans force ni volonté qu'elle balaya la cour ce matin-là, sous l'œil inquiet de Mikasa. Elle avait encore ce regard hagard, sonné, tandis qu'elle pensait à tous les suspects potentiels qui venaient soudainement de s'ajouter à sa liste. Jamais elle ne pourrait tous les interroger, pas à temps en tous cas. Certes leur effectif avait bien réduit depuis le départ des troupes d'explorations, mais la caserne abritait toujours une petite centaine de soldats. Et il ne lui restait que trois jours, quatre si on lui laissait le dimanche. Non, sa situation était juste désespérée.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la même ambiance morose, l'humeur sombre de la jeune femme se révélant étrangement contagieuse. Ses amis étaient habitués à la voir souriante, parfois un peu paniquée à l'idée de rater un repas, mais rarement aussi abattue. La Sasha qu'ils connaissaient était joyeuse et dynamique. Celle sous leurs yeux faisait peine à voir. Elle attrapa néanmoins le pain que lui tendait l'asiatique, le mastiquant longuement, tandis que Armin assis en face tentait de trouver une solution au problème. Sans résultat. Même en s'y mettant tous ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'interroger tout le monde et encore moins de fouiller les chambres suspectes. Mais le blond s'acharnait, refusant de s'avouer vaincu devant une injustice aussi évidente, soutenu par ses camarades aussi révoltés que lui. Tim devrait être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait et pourtant Reiner et Berthold dépendaient de son silence. Au moins étaient-ils d'office retirés de la liste des suspects, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table. Sasha avait une confiance absolue en tous ces garçons qui l'avaient tous aidée, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mikasa fit remarquer que Eren était forcément innocent également, puisque sous surveillance 24h/24. Décidément, elle ne l'oubliait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

La chasseuse releva la tête vers Conny, qui venait de lui poser la question. Il semblait inquiet. Ils semblaient tous inquiets. Les voir aussi mal par sa faute la peinait, mais elle répondit néanmoins honnêtement.

_ Je sais pas trop, dit-elle en soupirant avant de poser son menton sur la table. Je crois que je vais interroger autant de garçons que je peux jusqu'à dimanche et me concentrer sur mes suspectes sérieuses chez les filles. »

Pour l'instant il lui restait une cour plein de terre à nettoyer avant le crépuscule et la chambre de Christa à aller visiter discrètement. Normalement la jeune fille était en course d'orientation pour toute la journée et devrait rentrer tard, lui laissant juste le temps de fouiller et repartir avant son arrivée. L'idée de pénétrer de la sorte dans son intimité la mettait toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise, mais moins qu'au début. Sans doute qu'elle s'y était faite et que sa matinée l'avait un peu sonnée, comme anesthésiée. Son écuelle vide, elle repartit vers son balai à pas lents.

La poignée n'opposa aucune résistance dans sa main, tournant docilement. La porte était ouverte. Christa était décidément trop naïve ou juste désespérément confiante. A moins qu'elle ait simplement oublié de fermer en partant. Doucement, à pas de loup, Sasha pénétra dans la chambre déserte. La petite blonde était seule, ses colocataires étant toutes parties avec l'expédition, aussi la chasseuse ne risquait-elle pas de se faire surprendre. La pièce était propre, plutôt bien rangée, ce qui tranchait avec d'autres qu'elle avait pu visiter dans la semaine. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur la décoration, la jeune femme se lança à la recherche d'indices suspects, quelque chose qui expliquerait le comportement bizarre de son amie. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle traîne, la journée touchait à sa fin – nettoyer la cour avait pris énormément de temps – et les membres de la course d'orientation ne devraient pas tarder. Plus vite elle en aurait terminé, mieux ce serait. Elle ouvrit les placards, les tiroirs et respira à grandes inspirations pour chercher une odeur de viande, mais rien. Elle renouvela l'opération avec toutes les boites, valises et tout ce qui pourrait contenir un quartier de mouton mais en vain. Sans se laisser abattre, elle vérifia les couchettes vides, les recoins encombrés et alla même jusqu'à regarder sous les deux lits superposés qui composaient le principal mobilier de la pièce. Rien. Devant cette absence de preuves, Sasha fut bien obligée de reconnaitre que Christa était innocente. Un coin de son esprit se posait encore des questions sur son comportement étrange, mais elle devait se faire à l'idée que la jolie blonde ait ses secrets, comme tout le monde. D'un autre côté, elle était bien soulagée. Cette journée avait été assez mauvaise sans qu'en plus elle découvre que la personne la plus gentille qu'elle connaisse était également l'auteur du vol, c'était le seul point positif aujourd'hui. Décidée à aller se prendre une bonne douche avant le repas du soir, la chasseuse se dirigeait vers la porte quand une voix bien trop connue résonna jusqu'à elle depuis le couloir. Oh merde. Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde. Christa était déjà là et il était _hors de question_ qu'elle la trouve ici ! Comment se justifier ? Comment lui expliquer ? Pire, que faire ?! Sauter par la fenêtre lui semblait une bonne idée, mais le temps qu'elle l'ouvre la blonde serait déjà dans la chambre. Les voix étaient toutes proches, le grincement de la poignée lui fit hérisser les poils sur la tête. Sasha se jeta dans la plus vieille cachette du monde.

De sous le lit, elle ne voyait que les chaussures et les moutons de poussière accumulés çà et là, mais c'était suffisant. Les bottes d'uniforme de Christa étaient maculées de boue et elle entendit cette dernière soupirer en entrant dans la salle, vite suivit d'un claquement de porte. Une deuxième paire de bottes surgit soudain, plus grande, accompagnée d'une voix reconnaissable entre toutes surtout à cette distance. Elle était encore plus dans la merde que ce qu'elle pensait.

« Raaaah, j'en peux plus, râla Ymir en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le lit.

Dessous, les ressorts et lattes se courbèrent au point de frôler le nez de Sasha l'espace d'un instant, avant de retrouver une position plus haute. Elle avait retenu son souffle tout le long et elle fit son maximum pour faire le moins de bruit possible en se remettant à respirer.

_ Ymir ! Tes chaussures sur les draps !

Nouveau grommèlement de la grande brune, puis deux chaussures atterrirent sur le sol, sans doute négligemment enlevées et jetées, vite rejointes par ses lames et son équipement tridimensionnel. La chasseuse commençait à comprendre comment sa chambre avait atteint le niveau de bazar qui était le sien. Muettement, elle se mit à prier pour qu'elles ne restent pas longtemps. Normalement, après une épreuve pareille, les deux jeunes femmes devaient mourir d'envie d'aller prendre une bonne douche et ainsi elle pourrait en profiter pour s'éclipser discrètement. Pitié, faites qu'elles ne s'attardent pas.

« J'ai cru que cette foutue course ne terminerait jamais !

_ Tu t'en es bien tirée pourtant, tu étais en meilleur état que moi en franchissant la ligne d'arrivée.

_ Question de gabarit, je peux te manger sur la tête.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Les bottes de Christa s'approchèrent, se tournèrent, Christa s'était assise au bord du lit. Non, non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'assoie, il fallait qu'elle parte se laver ! Maintenant !

« Là maintenant, tout ce dont je rêve, c'est d'une douche chaude et d'un lit douillet.

Voilà, exactement ce qu'elle voulait, parfait.

_ Mais tu l'as déjà ton lit douillet, regarde.

_ Ymir, qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Le matelas s'agitait au-dessus de sa tête, les chaussures disparurent du bord du lit, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

_ Tu vois bien, je profite du lit du douillet.

_ Je suis pleine de sueur.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Il faut qu'on aille se laver.

_ Ça va, on a bien cinq minutes, rien ne presse.

Si, ça presse si.

_ Juste le temps de fermer les yeux et reprendre quelques forces, continua-t-elle.

Le ton était doucereux, Sasha commençait à se sentir horriblement mal-à-l'aise. Déjà qu'elle l'était à la base, la tournure que prenait la situation ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Partir, elle voulait juste partir. Un bruit mouillé lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête, suivit de plusieurs autres.

_ Hé. C'est à mon tour de te demander ce que tu fais.

_ Où est le problème ?

_ J'ai dit cinq minutes, pas plus. Sinon après on n'aura pas le temps de se doucher et on sera en retard pour manger.

_ Et ça te dérange ?

Une pause. Dit oui, dit oui, dit oui. Le bref rire d'Ymir mit fin à ses espoirs.

_ Non. »

Les bruits reprirent, mettant la chasseuse au supplice. Elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il se déroulait au-dessus d'elle et le fait d'y assister malgré elle la rendait proprement folle de gêne. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en aller d'ici, mais aucun ne lui venait à l'esprit – à part peut être ramper jusqu'à la porte, ce qui semblait impossible. Pourtant il allait bien falloir qu'elle trouve, et vite, avant que les choses ne deviennent encore pire. Une fermeture éclair qui s'ouvre lui fit sauter les plombs.

« STOP. Arrêtez tout, je suis là ! Ah, mon dieu, désolée, j'ai honte, mais pitié, arrêtez. »

Sasha se prit le visage dans ses mains tandis que le silence régnant dans la pièce lui brûlait les oreilles. Soudain, deux visages apparurent à l'envers sur le bord du lit, la fixant avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Les yeux de Christa s'agrandissaient lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce que la jeune femme avait vu et surtout entendu, alors que ceux d'Ymir s'étrécissaient d'un air de plus en plus menaçant. Là tout de suite, la chasseuse aurait mille fois préféré se retrouver en combat singulier contre Rivaille plutôt que de devoir affronter ce qui l'attendait.

« … Sasha ? demanda la blonde, l'air de ne pas y croire.

_ Oui, c'est moi, pardon, je suis affreusement désolée, je voulais pas voir, enfin, entendre, enfin, pardon, c'est juste que comme tu m'avais pas laissé entrer je, aaaah, excusez-moi, je suis affreusement désolée !

Elle se mit à rouler d'un côté puis de l'autre, le visage toujours caché dans ses paumes, en proie à une honte sans pareille. Dire qu'elle s'était cachée sous le lit plutôt que de leur faire face. Si elle avait su, elle serait même allée leur ouvrir la porte plutôt que vivre un embarras pareil.

_ Et si tu commençais par sortir de là-dessous ? lui suggéra Christa. »

Penaude, Sasha rampa jusqu'à l'air libre, les yeux fixés sur le sol de peur de croiser ceux des deux autres personnes présentes. Là elle se tourna vers elles, à genoux, la tête baissée et les épaules voutées. Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Ymir lui cuire la nuque alors que la brune, assise en tailleur sur le lit, n'avait toujours pas pris la parole depuis la découverte de sa présence. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!

Elle ne criait pas, mais le ton était coléreux. La chasseuse se ratatina un peu plus encore, répondant en fixant les lattes du plancher.

_ Eh bien, je, je suis désolée. C'est juste que, pour mon enquête, je suis dans une impasse et, et, et en plus le garde était saoul donc je sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais Christa voulait pas me laisser entrer l'autre jour, alors, alors je suis venue voir si elle cachait pas la viande dans un tiroir, ou ailleurs, pardoooon, je suis désolée, pardon !

Son récit avait été confus, embrouillé et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle termina enfin sa tirade. Trop de choses étaient arrivées aujourd'hui, trop de choses bouleversantes et pas vraiment positives, se faire crier dessus parce qu'elle avait été témoin d'une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir était la goutte de trop. La vue brouillée par l'eau, Sasha renifla misérablement en répétant excuse sur excuse.

_ Quoi ? Tu es venue fouiller la chambre de Christa uniquement parce qu'elle ne t'a pas laissée entrer hier matin ?! continua Ymir sans s'apitoyer une seconde sur l'air piteux de la fille en face d'elle.

_ Ymir, pas la peine de t'énerver, ce n'est pas si grave, tenta de la calmer sa compagne en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Sasha essayait juste de trouver le coupable d'un vol, il faut la comprendre.

_ Pas si grave ? La comprendre ? Elle est rentrée dans ta chambre sans te demander ton avis, elle a retourné toutes tes affaires, elle a douté de toi ! Comment tu peux être aussi indulgente Christa ?!

_ Bien sûr que je suis un peu énervée, et vexée, reprit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, mais au moins maintenant Sasha est persuadée de mon innocence. N'est-ce pas Sasha ?

Cette dernière sursauta presque quand l'attention retourna vers elle, paniquée à l'idée de donner une mauvaise réponse. Elle pensait que la dispute des deux jeunes femmes durerait un peu plus longtemps, pour lui laisser quelques secondes de répit, mais c'était de toute évidence trop demander.

_ Ah, euh, oui bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, j'ai rien trouvé en tous cas.

Christa fit un sourire satisfait à la brune près d'elle, qui se contenta de faire une moue peu convaincue. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la chasseuse décida que c'était le moment ou jamais de lui poser des questions ; au point où elle en était les choses ne pouvaient pas empirer.

_ Euh, Ymir ? Enfin, désolée, mais tant que j'y suis, euh, tu pourrais me dire où tu étais le soir du vol ? Parce que Emma a dit que tu étais sortie et, pardon de te soupçonner mais, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle se recroquevilla sous le regard noir, attendant que la sentence tombe, jusqu'à ce qu'Ymir lâche un soupir et se laisse aller contre le mur.

_ J'étais ici, répondit-elle en se grattant la tête.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je dors ici depuis que les colocataires de Christa sont parties, je profite de leur absence pour m'incruster.

_ C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas laissée rentrer hier, expliqua la blonde, elle était encore en train de dormir et je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

_ Oh, donc vous deux vous…

Son regard fit de nombreux aller-retour entre Ymir et Christa qui la fixaient en retour d'un air neutre, attendant apparemment la fin de sa phrase.

_ ... êtes innocentes. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la plus petite tandis que la grande se passait une main lasse sur la figure. Sasha semblait l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Un silence gênant plana entre elles, sans qu'aucune ne sache vraiment comment le briser. Au bout d'un moment, les jambes douloureuses à force de rester à genoux, la chasseuse commença à s'agiter en lorgnant vers la porte, mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment partir comme ça. Ce serait malpoli. Et puis, elles ne l'avaient pas encore pardonnée pour son intrusion dans leur vie privée.

« En tous cas, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour.

_ Oui, bien sûr, nou-

_ Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! s'exclama Ymir en coupant Christa au passage. Tu as une nouvelle dette envers nous désormais, pour te faire pardonner de ce que tu as fait.

_ Tout ce que tu veux !

Il y avait de la ferveur dans la voix de Sasha, de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Elle préférait mille fois s'acquitter d'une dette une bonne fois pour toute plutôt que traîner sa culpabilité pendant des semaines. La brune s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, faisant mine de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui demander de faire, alors que c'était déjà tout décidé.

_ Je sais. Vendredi matin, Christa et moi on est de corvée de petit-déjeuner. J'ai aucune envie de me lever plus tôt pour ça, donc tu iras à notre place, énonça-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

_ D'accord. »

Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de se réveiller avant tout le monde deux fois dans la même semaine, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Se redressant avec difficulté alors que le sang recommençait à circuler normalement dans ses membres inférieurs, la chasseuse prit maladroitement congé des deux jeunes femmes. Ymir se fit un devoir de la raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie, juste pour lui souffler de nouvelles menaces par l'entrebâillement de la porte et la refermer aussi sec. Elle entendit clairement le verrou tourner, la faisant un peu sourire malgré elle. Sasha prit alors le chemin de sa propre chambre, histoire de s'y reposer quelques minutes avant de prendre le chemin du réfectoire et des douches, où ses amis ne manqueraient pas de l'interroger sur les résultats de son enquête. Il allait falloir qu'elle leurs mente si elle tenait à la vie, le regard d'Ymir avait été plutôt clair à ce sujet. Frissonnant dans l'air frais du début de soirée, Sasha songea qu'elle ne s'attirait vraiment que des soucis dernièrement.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Après quelques jours sans chapitre, je me rattrape avec un plus long que d'habitude ! Beaucoup de choses se déroulent dans ce dernier, Tim et ses problématiques révélations, Ymir et Christa et leur alibi. D'ailleurs, désolée pour cette intrigue si peu développée autour d'elles, mais j'ai prévu de me rattraper dans une prochaine fanfic c'est promis !

Du coup, **Kyouyimina**, tu avais effectivement juste ! Mais il va falloir attendre pour savoir si ton redoutable instinct a également percé à jour l'identité du voleur ~

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, en espérant que vous soyez toujours au rendez vous !


	5. Jour de pluie

Que faire quand le sort s'acharne contre vous ? Un auteur de romans d'aventure vous répondra qu'il faut quand même lutter, être plus fort que ce destin contraire. Une personne normale vous dira que c'est un mauvais jour et que mieux vaut aller se recoucher. Sasha était un peu entre les deux, perdue entre le banal citoyen lambda et le courageux héros légendaire. Elle était soldat. Aussi, ce jeudi pluvieux, elle quitta ses couvertures malgré le découragement du ciel gris et le désespoir de la tâche qui l'attendait. Pas ses corvées, plutôt sa liste. Récurer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça, c'était la centaine de personnes à interroger qui l'abattait dès le matin. C'est sans entrain qu'elle courut sous la pluie fine mais insistante, du genre à peine perceptible sur la peau mais qui vous glace jusqu'au sang en s'infiltrant insidieusement dans la moindre couche de vêtements. Sasha pouvait presque entendre ses os s'entrechoquer tellement elle grelottait et la douche brûlante lui fit le plus grand bien, la lavant de toutes ses sombres pensées qui l'accaparaient depuis le réveil. Christa lui sourit quand elle la croisa dans les vestiaires et la chasseuse le lui rendit timidement, ne savant pas encore trop comment se comporter avec elle aux vues des éléments de la veille. Mais après tout, pourquoi changer son comportement ? Christa était toujours la même elle, elle n'avait aucune raison de la juger pour ça. Décidément, sa semaine l'avait bien chamboulée pour que Sasha en vienne à agir de façon aussi étrange. Elle si spontanée, la voilà qui se posait des questions sur tout le monde maintenant, n'arrivant plus à agir naturellement avec qui que ce soit. A force de soupçonner tout le monde, elle en venait à se perdre elle-même. Pas terrible tout ça.

Et pourtant, sa situation n'était pas vraiment prête de changer. Sa journée s'annonçait plate, sans aucune aide ou indice pour son enquête et sans aucun évènement remarquable non plus. Toute la matinée elle s'entraîna au tir, frissonnant dans l'humidité ambiante, des gouttes d'eau se formant lentement sur son visage pour rouler le long de son nez sans qu'elle daigne les essuyer. Elle devait se concentrer sur la cible, tirer juste, tirer vite, tuer avec précision, elle n'avait le temps pour rien d'autre. Entre deux séries de tirs elle allait souvent parler avec ses camarades, leur demandant leur alibi pour la nuit de dimanche à lundi, mais faute de chambre à fouiller elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être sûre de leur innocence. Il faudrait sans doute qu'elle s'y mette dès ce soir, à faire le tour du dortoir des hommes, même si elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer. Tiens, voilà un problème supplémentaire : entrer dans le dortoir des garçons alors qu'on est une fille et sans se faire attraper. Comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà assez comme ça. Franchement, quelle semaine pourrie.

Sasha était trempée quand elle pénétra dans le réfectoire, une flaque d'eau se formant lentement mais sûrement en dessous de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Se débarrassant rapidement de sa veste mouillée, elle tenta vainement d'égoutter ses autres habits avant d'attaquer son repas. Tant pis, il faudrait qu'elle rentre se changer. A côté d'elle Mikasa était dans un état encore pire que le sien, son uniforme clair maculé de boue de la tête aux pieds, même ses cheveux noirs en étaient barbouillés. Pourtant, un ineffaçable air satisfait la faisait rayonner – chose rare depuis l'isolement d'Eren. Devant une telle béatitude, la curiosité de ses amis fut piquée au vif et elle se retrouva vite assaillie de questions. Un rictus entre le sadisme et la jouissance lui étira le coin des lèvres.

« Je me suis retrouvée avec Tim dans un entraînement au corps-à-corps. Ça m'a fait du bien. »

Des rires s'élevèrent aussitôt autour de la table, les camarades de promotion se souvenant tous des terribles talents de la jeune asiatique en combat rapproché. Comme dans à peu près tous les domaines en fait. Rien que l'idée de savoir que le garde avait pris la correction qu'il méritait les faisaient se sentir mieux, augmentant un peu leur moral pourtant bas ces derniers temps. Plus que les recrues d'une même session, ils étaient avant tout des amis qui se réjouissaient des bonheurs des uns et se peinaient des malheurs des autres, s'en prendre à un seul d'entre eux c'était s'en prendre au groupe dans son intégralité. Et si jusqu'ici même eux n'avaient pas encore remarqué cette solidarité étonnante, les autres soldats du bataillon commençaient à en prendre conscience. Un jour, s'ils survivaient jusque-là, cette bande de gamins jouerait un rôle important pour l'Humanité. Tout le mystère résidait dans le fait de savoir si ce serait en bien ou en mal.

Armin continuait de chercher un plan d'attaque valable pour découvrir le coupable du vol, s'acharnant à trouver une solution aux problèmes de temps et de quantité. Peut-être que s'ils l'aidaient ça irait plus vite ? Mais personne n'avait l'odorat de Sasha et son impressionnante capacité à détecter de la nourriture à distance, même les talents de chasseur de Conny ne leurs seraient pas une grande aide. Il faudrait qu'ils fouillent en détail chaque chambre pour être sûrs, ce qui ne ferait que les mettre encore plus en retard sur leur planning au lieu de les faire progresser. Il ne voyait vraiment aucune solution, mais il s'acharnait quand même. Sasha, en face de lui, attrapa le pain de Mikasa et le mâcha en le fixant de son regard effrayant d'honnêteté.

« Laisse tomber Armin, c'est pas la peine de t'embêter. Je vais faire ce que je peux et advienne que pourra. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, l'impuissance les rendant tous muets. Avec ses quelques suspectes sérieuses innocentées et sa liste allongée, Sasha était totalement seule désormais. Elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même et la chance des bienheureux. Même si elle commençait à penser que cette dernière l'avait définitivement abandonnée.

Le chiffon huilé caressait avec délicatesse les différents morceaux de son équipement tridimensionnel, nettoyant la poussière et lissant les rouages usés par la pratique. Dire que cette petite merveille d'ingéniosité et de mécanique lui sauvait la vie quotidiennement, à elle et à tous les soldats du mur. La jeune femme remarqua une nouvelle bosse, sans doute faite lors de son dernier entraînement de manœuvre et s'appliqua à la polir avec soin. Timidement, elle leva les yeux sur la personne assise en face d'elle. Ymir ne disait rien, concentrée sur l'entretien de son propre équipement. Elles avaient toutes les deux une pause dans leur emploi du temps de l'après-midi pour s'en occuper et c'est assez naturellement qu'elles s'étaient installées à la même table. Dehors la pluie s'était intensifiée, tombant drue sur la cour déserte. Les gouttes rebondissaient sur les vitres, presque musicalement. De temps en temps, un soldat passait en courant, sa veste comme protection sommaire au-dessus de la tête. Sasha se sentait comme hypnotisée par la nature dehors, alors qu'elle aurait dû fixer toute son attention sur le matériel entre ses mains. Sa compagne, elle, semblait coupée du reste du monde. Ymir, si fermée, si froide. Cette fille l'intriguait autant qu'elle la terrifiait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et sa découverte de sa relation avec Christa n'avait fait qu'accentuer cet étrange paradoxe. Comment ? C'était tout ce à quoi elle pensait, comment deux caractères aussi opposés pouvaient s'accorder à ce point ? Quel était ce lien, cet élément, cette pièce manquante du puzzle qui permettait à ces deux femmes de tenir ensemble de façon si étonnante et, pourtant, si harmonieuse ? Sasha n'en savait strictement rien et, en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas poussé sa réflexion plus loin. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires et ça ne se mangeait même pas. Mais aujourd'hui le temps était à l'averse, transformant le réfectoire austère en un lieu calfeutré et chaleureux, la simple amie en confidente, la banale fatigue du quotidien en douce mélancolie. Sa semaine avait été éprouvante, ses discussions entièrement axées sur son enquête, elle en avait marre de ne penser qu'à ça. Sasha avait juste envie de parler.

« Je ne savais pas, pour toi et Christa.

Ymir sourit sans pour autant lever les yeux de son ouvrage, un bref rire propulsant de l'air hors de ses narines. Ce n'était vraiment pas la camarade de discussion idéale, réalisa un peu tard la chasseuse. Mais bon, elle non plus.

_ Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur Christa et moi, Sasha. »

Cette dernière fit la moue, peu satisfaite par cette réponse évasive. Elle avait envie de lui répliquer qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle savait énormément de choses, mais alors qu'elle cherchait de quoi argumenter rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'était vrai ça, que savait-elle sur Ymir au fond ? Rien, pas même son nom. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle suspendit ses gestes, son attention uniquement concentrée sur la brune en face d'elle qui, elle, ne daigna pas lui jeter un regard. Elles se connaissaient depuis 3 ans. Ymir savait tout, du nom de son village jusqu'à la stupide raison qui l'avait poussée à le quitter et s'enrôler dans l'armée. Mais la réciproque n'était absolument pas vraie. Cette constatation la laissait perplexe. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'en savoir plus que ça, au moins un minium. Continuant ses investigations mémorielles, ses informations sur Christa s'avérèrent aussi inexistantes que pour Ymir, ce qui l'étonna plus encore. Après tout, Ymir était une fille assez revêche d'approche, difficile à sonder et encore plus à apprivoiser, on pouvait comprendre qu'une fille pareille ne livre pas son histoire aussi facilement. Mais Christa, cette jolie blonde toujours au cœur de l'attention, gentille et douce, comment une personne aussi sociable et intégrée pouvait-elle en dévoiler aussi peu sur son passé ? Sasha n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était si ignorante et qu'elle ne le réalisait que maintenant. Sentant son regard s'attarder sur elle, Ymir finit par lever la tête pour voir ce qui lui arrivait.

« En fait, tu as raison Ymir. Je sais rien du tout, lâcha la chasseuse dans un souffle songeur.

_ Oui, en effet, lui répondit-elle avec ce même sourire mi-satisfait mi-moqueur. Et c'est très bien ainsi.

Sasha la regarda astiquer une rayure sur une bombonne de gaz, se demandant à quel point sa vie avait été différente de la sienne. Elle se doutait bien que lui poser la question directement ne lui amènerait aucune réponse ; Ymir voulait qu'on ne sache rien d'elle, c'était volontaire. Mais alors…

_ Et Christa ?

_ Quoi Christa ?

_ Elle sait, elle ?

Le mouvement du chiffon se ralentit sensiblement, signe que la brune réfléchissait. Elle avait beau garder ce visage impassible qui était le sien, ses gestes plus lents trahissaient son trouble. Sasha était surprise de la percer à jour si aisément, elle n'était pas habituée à taper pile poil au défaut de l'armure.

_ Un peu, pas grand-chose, fini par dire Ymir. C'est un accord tacite entre nous, en quelque sorte.

_ Ah ?

_ Et ça ne te regarde absolument pas. »

Elle leva un œil noir vers elle, ce qui suffit à remettre la chasseuse à sa place. Elle avait largement dépassé les limites. Deux jours d'affilés qu'elle sautait à pieds joins dans la vie privée des jeunes femmes, elle pouvait comprendre qu'elles en aient marre – surtout Ymir et sa patience assez limitée. Pourquoi insistait-elle autant d'ailleurs ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi intrusive, à croire que cette enquête lui avait donné le goût des secrets.

« Oui, pardon, désolée.

Pendant quelques secondes Sasha se persuada que l'entretient était la chose la plus intéressante au monde, avant de couler un regard discret à la brune en face d'elle. Elle était inquiète. C'était pour ça qu'elle posait tant de questions en fait, parce qu'elle était inquiète. Son instinct la prévenait sur le danger latent de cette relation, alarmant la chasseuse en elle. Alarmant l'amie.

_ Mais…, commença-t-elle avant de s'humecter les lèvres, un peu craintive de la réaction de sa compagne. Mais, ça ne te gêne pas, de rien savoir de son passé ?

Ymir posa son équipement tridimensionnel en soupirant, ayant apparemment abandonné l'idée de le nettoyer tant qu'elle continuerait à la bombarder de questions. Appuyant ses coudes sur la table, elle fixa longuement Sasha avant de se décider à desserrer les lèvres.

_ Ce que je sais me suffit.

Laconique, comme d'habitude. Elle était prête à s'en satisfaire quand la jeune femme reprit la parole.

_ Nous sommes des soldats Sasha. Nous avons donné notre cœur pour l'Humanité, nous risquons notre vie à chaque mission en dehors de ces murs. Notre existence va être courte, c'est un fait. Bien trop pour que l'on s'attarde sur des détails aussi inutiles que le passé, seul le présent devrait nous importer. »

Et sur ces mots, elle attrapa le morceau de tissu et se remit à frotter le métal, lui signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close. La chasseuse la regarda faire un moment, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire, avant de suivre son exemple et se remettre à astiquer également. Ymir ne s'était même pas énervée. Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton, elle ne s'était pas moquée d'elle, n'avait pas analysé son comportement pour trouver la faille dans sa carapace, rien. Juste une conversation banale – et intéressante – entre deux camarades d'un même corps d'arme. Sasha l'avait toujours trouvée un peu bourrue, voire même légèrement menaçante et il lui était arrivée plus d'une fois de se demander comment faisait Christa pour la supporter toute la journée. Car même si elle aimait bien la brune – au fond – la chasseuse savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rester plusieurs heures en sa simple compagnie, non vraiment, ça la stresserait trop. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait parlé avec elle, pour de vrai et de façon normale, elle réalisait que cette image qu'elle avait d'Ymir était sans doute totalement faussée. Ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, seulement estompé par les gouttes de pluie sur les vitres fragiles. Il dura longtemps, reposant après ces jours d'agitation soutenue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sasha s'entendait penser, prenant le temps de savourer des idées incongrues, futiles et sans aucun rapport avec sa situation actuelle. Se demander à quelle hauteur se trouvait la Lune, la recette du poulet aux prunes, le nombre de kilos de pain qu'elle pouvait manger avant de vomir, à quel âge Rivaille avait terminé sa croissance, si Mikasa épouserait Eren un jour, comment on faisait pour jongler avec quatre balles, quel goût pouvait bien avoir la viande de chien. C'était totalement inutile, mais c'était relaxant. La chasseuse en était venue à chantonner un air enfantin dont elle tentait tant bien que mal de se souvenir des paroles quand la porte d'entrée claqua violement en rencontrant le mur. Dégoutant sur le parquet, le caporal-chef entra dans le réfectoire avec une mine sombre et Hanji sur les talons. De toute évidence inconsciente des risques encourus – à moins qu'elle soit assez folle pour passer outre – la chef d'escadron poursuivait le petit homme, le harcelant presque. C'était une scène assez courante, surtout depuis que Erwin avait laissé ses pouvoirs à Rivaille. Sans doute que la femme lui demandait une autorisation pour une nouvelle expérience farfelue et espérait l'avoir à force d'usure. Mais c'était mal connaître la bête. Plantant ses talons au sol avec un bruit impétueux, le caporal se retourna vers elle toutes griffes dehors, lui hurlant dessus du haut de son mètre soixante.

« Hanji, je t'ai dit non ! Je t'ai dit non quand tu m'as demandé lundi, je t'ai dit non mardi, je t'ai dit non hier et je continue à te dire non aujourd'hui !

_ Maiiiiis Rivaiiiiille… ! C'est juste un petit morceau, allez ! Ça repoussera !

_ Non ! Tu ne découperas pas Eren pour tes expériences de tarée, c'est hors de question ! »

Sasha arrêta son travail et même Ymir leva les yeux du sien, la dernière phrase ayant capté leur attention. Elles savaient Hanji dangereuse, mais elles ne le pensaient pas à ce point. La grande brune avala sa salive plus bruyamment qu'à l'habitude, de toute évidence rendue anxieuse par les propos de la chef d'escadron. Sasha, elle, se demanda comment réagirait Mikasa si elle se trouvait dans cette pièce à cet instant précis et en combien de tout petits morceaux la gradée finirait.

« Mais ce serait vraiment une avancée décisive pour l'Humanité ! Si tu lisais ce papier, j'y ai tout expliqué et-

_ Je ne veux rien savoir putain ! Maintenant retourne faire mumuse avec tes titans ou c'est moi qui t'y renvoies la tête la première ! »

Mi-râlant mi-boudant, la jeune femme s'exécuta néanmoins et retourna à son laboratoire sous l'ondée, courant entre les flaques. Rivaille soupira, s'accordant une pause bien méritée, avant de relever le nez vers les deux jeunes recrues qui le fixaient avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût. Sursautant devant ce regard meurtrier, elles se plongèrent aussitôt dans l'entretien de leur équipement tridimensionnel tandis que le caporal retournait à ses occupations en maugréant. Sasha et Ymir se redressèrent quelques secondes après son départ et, après un coup d'œil encore un peu apeuré, explosèrent d'un rire complice. Aussi rare qu'une aurore boréale, presque aussi beau.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, court une fois encore (je crois que j'alterne haha). Un jour banal à la caserne, rien de précis, rien de nouveau, mais demain est un nouveau jour. Et qui sait ce que vendredi réserve à Sasha, hein ?

**DaisukeSenshiLegend** (je vais t'appeler Daisuke ou DSL si tu veux bien xD) je suis contente que tu me dises que l'ambiance légère te plait, j'avais peur qu'elle soit trop légère justement ! Merci aussi pour la faute de frappe, parfois les doigts s'emmêlent on sait pas comment. Au passage, tu peux me tutoyer hein, je mords pas ! **Oh-eden** ça me fait plaisir que les interactions te plaisent toujours autant, surtout que ce sont des passages qui me demandent pas mal de réflexion pour éviter que les personnages soient OOC. Et pour vendredi et la corvée de petit-déjeuner, qui sait ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer... !

En tous cas je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez toujours là pour me lire (5 chapitres omg, un record) et j'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire ! A bientôt !


	6. Chien errant et pommes de terre

Il faisait froid ce matin-là. La pluie était tombée drue toute la soirée et toute la nuit, sans faiblir un seul instant, ses millions de gouttes frappant sans répit sur le toit de bois du dortoir des femmes. Ce n'est qu'avec les premières lueurs du jour qu'elle s'était enfin arrêtée, laissant derrière elle un air à la fois frais et glacial. Sasha courait presque en traversant la cour de la caserne, serrant son manteau de cuir fin sur son corps gelé, le vêtement ne la protégeant en rien de la température mordante. Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers les cuisines, elle éleva les mains devant sa bouche pour les réchauffer de son souffle, ses doigts gelés la picotant désagréablement. Après la journée décevante de la veille, ce vendredi ne s'annonçait pas mieux. Les rayons du soleil levant chauffaient à peine, se réverbérant dans les flaques éparses et la rosée du matin, dévoilant un paysage chatoyant de reflets et de couleurs. Mais la chasseuse était trop pressée pour admirer ce spectacle pourtant grandiose, l'esprit occupé ailleurs, obnubilé par l'air humide qui la faisait frissonner, la chaleur de la cuisine qui l'attendait et sa couette qui lui manquait tellement. Dire qu'elle aurait pu dormir si elle ne s'était pas cachée sous le mauvais lit au mauvais moment. Au lieu de ça elle devait traverser le quartier général, aussi désert qu'un château hanté, pendant que ses amis rêvaient tous paisiblement. Etouffant un gémissement dramatique, la jeune femme accéléra l'allure et monta deux par deux les marches de bois, entrant dans la pièce chauffée avec un soupir de soulagement. Reiner leva sur elle un regard étonné, puis dépité, puis énervé. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas elle qu'il s'attendait à voir franchir cette porte. Il grogna à peine quand elle le salua avec ce qu'elle avait d'entrain, mais seul un grognement bougon lui répondit. Sasha sourit de ce sourire tordu qu'elle faisait quand elle était mal-à-l'aise, comprenant enfin pourquoi Ymir lui avait donné cette corvée. Pour éviter le blond. A croire qu'elle pensait toujours à tout. Seuls êtres éveillés au milieu de tous ces soldats endormis, les deux recrues de la 104e session s'animèrent sans discuter, chacun trop dans ses pensées pour vraiment suivre le cours d'une conversation. Le fait de ne pas voir Christa semblait avoir mis Reiner de mauvaise humeur – ajouté à ça l'incompétence de sa camarade, qui avait tendance à manger ce qu'elle préparait au lieu de le mettre de côté –, tandis que Sasha méditait sur la douceur de ses couvertures, mangeant par réflexe tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'engrenaient et que la lumière extérieure se faisait plus vive, la brume qui obstruait l'esprit de la chasseuse s'évapora, lui rappelant la tâche qui l'attendait. Son enquête. Elle refit son sourire tordu, arrachant un quignon de pain et commençant à le mastiquer avec application. Elle n'avait pas interrogé le cinquième des hommes soldats la veille et elle doutait de réussir à faire mieux aujourd'hui, avec ses corvées qui n'en finissaient pas. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait poser quelques questions à la pause déjeuner et quelques autres une fois le soir venu, mais ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Elle prit une nouvelle bouchée, essayant tant bien que mal de faire des recoupements entre les informations de Tim et celles glanées ci et là, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour mordre à nouveau dans sa miche quand une main puissante, aux jointures épaisses, s'abattit sur son épaule avec tout le poids et la force de ses muscles imposants. Derrière Sasha, Reiner la fixait d'un air meurtrier, une veine gonflée palpitant sur sa tempe gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement ?

_ Je mange du pain, dit-elle après avoir avalé précipitamment les morceaux qu'elle mâchait jusque-là.

_ Et t'aurais pas _autre chose_ à faire, par hasard ? »

La menace à peine voilée de sa voix lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, avant qu'elle se retourne lentement vers le plan de travail devant elle. Elle devait préparer assez de nourriture pour toute la caserne, mais à force de manger chaque plat qu'elle terminait elle n'avait pas avancé d'un cheveu. Reiner, lui, était dans les temps. Le premier réflexe qui vint à la jeune femme fut de tendre une partie de son pain au garçon près d'elle, avant de se raviser en se rappelant son premier jour dans l'armée. L'instructeur avait semblé furieux quand elle lui avait proposé une – petite – moitié de sa patate, et bizarrement elle se doutait que Reiner réagirait de la même façon. Alors Sasha lui fit un sourire contrit, des miettes partout autour sur le visage, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. Elle observa avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration les muscles du cou de taureau du blond se tendrent sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas hurler. Sans desserrer les dents mais avec un ton plus calme que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, Reiner lui désigna la porte du doigt.

« Tu me sers à rien ici. Va me puiser un seau d'eau pendant que je vais à la réserve. Et interdiction de toucher à la nourriture, c'est clair ?

_ Oui, désolée ! »

Et elle décampa sans demander son reste, retrouvant la cour froide avec bonheur après le regard cuisant du garçon. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée, un vent glacial s'introduisant insidieusement sous sa veste, la faisant frissonner. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour garder un peu de chaleur, Sasha se mit à courir en évitant les flaques. Heureusement que le puits n'était pas très loin, mais la manivelle en métal semblait lui geler les doigts jusqu'aux os. Il lui fallut toute sa détermination pour continuer à la tourner jusqu'à ce que le seau arrive à son niveau et elle poussa un petit cri quand un peu d'eau l'éclaboussa. Et voilà, trempée par une journée pourrie, elle allait attraper froid. Bon gré mal gré, la jeune femme reprit le chemin des cuisines, son lourd récipient rempli à ras-bord au bout du bras. Elle était au bas des marches du perron quand un bruit attira son attention. On aurait dit un jappement. Sasha releva la tête, huma l'air, l'ouïe aux aguets, mais rien se fit entendre. Sans doute un produit de son imagination, à moins qu'un soldat de garde n'ait poussé un cri bizarre pour une heure si matinale. Haussant les épaules, elle fit un nouveau pas en avant quand le vent tourna, lui apportant de nouveaux éclats. Ça venait de derrière l'armada, cette fois elle en était sûre. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa son seau et se dirigea dans la direction du bruit, une main sur le manche de l'une de ses épées. On n'était jamais trop prudent. A pas de loups, elle longea le mur de bois et s'arrêta à l'angle, cachée aux regards indiscrets et l'oreille tendue. Un jappement, puis un autre se firent entendre, vite rejoints par des aboiements joyeux. Un chien, ce n'était qu'un chien. Soulagée, Sasha poussa un soupir et s'apprêtait à avancer à la rencontre de l'animal quand une voix s'éleva, affreusement familière. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi aussi tôt ? Avec tous ses talents de chasseuse et toute sa discrétion acquise dans les bois, elle se glissa dans le dos de Conny.

« Alors mon petit père, tu es content de me revoir ? demandait le garçon au chiot devant lui, qui remuait frénétiquement sa queue en réponse. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de bruit, tu n'es pas censé être là tu sais !

Le chien aboya à nouveau, sautillant sur place, faisant la fête à son maître. C'était un jeune bâtard, un animal des rues qui doit se débrouiller seul pour survivre dans ce monde cruel, mais il semblait avoir trouvé un protecteur en la personne de Conny. Le bonze semblait aux anges, riant des pitreries du canidé et le caressant du bout des doigts.

_ Tu as faim ? Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. »

Tétanisée et le cœur battant, Sasha le regarda glisser une main dans sa poche et en sortir un mouchoir. Avec horreur, elle le vit le déplier, révélant plusieurs morceaux de viande de taille variée. Elle sentit la trahison lui couper le souffle, bloquant son diaphragme à lui faire mal, frappant son sternum avec toute la force du désespoir. Aussi infime fut-il, le bruit de sa gorge étouffée suffit à alerter Conny qui se retourna aussitôt, plantant ses yeux écarquillés dans ceux de son amie. Elle lut toute l'épouvante que lui inspirait cette situation dans son regard, elle-même étant aux prises avec le même sentiment. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle avait une confiance absolue en Conny, le premier de ses amis à lui avoir proposé son aide pour résoudre cette enquête. Est-ce que tout ça n'avait été qu'une ruse sinistre pour se donner un air innocent ? L'avait-il accompagné dans la réserve des officiers uniquement pour effacer discrètement ses traces ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il s'était tant réjoui que le voleur soit une femme et non un homme ? Sasha n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, le choc étant trop violent pour lui permettre de penser calmement. Face à elle, le garçon n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui agonise, incapable de formuler la moindre syllabe. Insensible au trouble qui touchait les deux humains, le chien s'était jeté sur la viande que le soldat avait laissé tomber à terre sous la surprise, se remplissant la panse avec délice. Doucement, Sasha fit un pas en arrière, puis deux, avant de tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant. Elle entendit Conny crier derrière elle mais le bourdonnement emplissant ses oreilles l'empêchait de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. En fait, elle n'arrivait juste pas à y croire. Pas encore. Comment ce garçon qui l'avait toujours comprise, avec lequel elle s'était toujours entendue, qui venait de la même région qu'elle pouvait lui mettre un coup de poignard pareil ? C'était impossible. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules pour s'empêcher de penser, la chasseuse se mit à courir plus vite.

Reiner grognait contre le monde entier. Il grognait contre l'humidité ambiante, contre le soleil froid, contre l'heure matinale, contre Ymir qui avait trouvé le moyen d'échanger l'unique corvée qu'ils avaient en commun avec Christa, contre Sasha qui l'avait privé de sa jolie blonde, contre Sasha qui était incapable de cuisiner sans en manger la moitié, contre Sasha qui faisait que lui foutre son travail par terre. Des patates plein les bras, il se jura que si elle le bousculait cette fois encore, ce serait la dernière. Ce vœu funeste dut attirer le mauvais œil sur lui car, évidemment, c'est ce moment que choisit la jeune femme pour débarquer à toute allure de l'armada – que faisait-elle là-bas ? le puits c'était pas vraiment cette direction ! – et, sans regarder où elle allait, le percuter pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Etourdie par cette collision violente, elle releva la tête et son visage déjà très blême vira au vert sous le regard meurtrier du grand blond. Elle commença à s'excuser d'une voix morne, comme si elle était déjà épuisée alors que la journée n'avait même pas encore commencé, mais il y avait des choses qu'un homme ne peut pas laisser passer indéfiniment. La patience de chacun a ses limites. Et celle de Reiner était plus qu'à bout.

« Sasha… ! gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante. »

Cette dernière leva les bras pour se protéger de sa fureur puis, se décidant à jouer la carte de la sécurité, prit la fuite. Tandis qu'elle filait comme l'éclair, elle entendait les pas lourds du garçon la suivre. Il était plus lent qu'elle, mais plus fort ; s'il l'attrapait elle était foutue. Couinant d'effroi, la chasseuse courut tout droit sans s'arrêter, slalomant entre les baraquements dans l'espoir de semer son poursuivant. Au moins, se dépenser pour échapper à la colère de Reiner l'occupait trop pour qu'elle trouve le temps de penser à Conny, c'était déjà ça. Dans sa course elle croisa un Berthold échevelé, que les hurlements de son colocataire avaient de toute évidence sorti du lit – comme plusieurs autres hommes qui passaient la tête par la fenêtre de leur chambre respective pour admirer le spectacle. Le visage du grand brun vira de la surprise à l'effroi quand il remarqua enfin le blond, suivant Sasha comme un damné. Il tenta bien de l'arrêter mais Reiner était trop fort pour lui et il ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre sa poursuite effrénée. Tandis que les soldats commençaient à faire des paris sur qui allait l'emporter et qui finirait mal en point, la jeune femme tourna à l'angle d'un bâtiment et se camoufla derrière un tonneau, juste à temps pour que le garçon la dépasse sans la remarquer. Elle souffla l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se remettre à courir vers le seul endroit – selon elle – où il hésiterait à aller la chercher : le dortoir des femmes, de l'autre côté de la caserne. Après tout, la punition s'il se faisait surprendre en ce lieu sacré devrait suffire à le dissuader. Au moins un peu. Peut-être. Mentalement, elle fit le tri des cachettes disponibles : sa chambre, trop risquée, ce serait sans doute le premier endroit qu'il vérifierait ; celle de Mikasa serait la deuxième ; il était hors de question qu'elle se cache chez Ymir. La mort dans l'âme mais assez paniquée pour prendre ce risque, Sasha tambourina comme une folle à la porte de Christa. Sans doute que son indéfectible compagne serait là également, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Dans sa liste des priorités, le regard noir d'Ymir était juste en dessous des poings de Reiner. Elle continua à frapper rudement le battant de bois, de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle entendait les cris du garçon se rapprocher. Finalement, alors qu'elle se croyait perdue, la porte s'entrouvrit et elle se faufila dedans sans demander son reste, la claquant derrière elle. Christa la fixait d'un air ensommeillé tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, adossée sur le battant, son regard se faisait de plus en plus interrogateur au fil des secondes.

« Sasha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle était trop gentille pour rajouter un « encore » à la fin de sa phrase et Sasha lui en était grée. Avec son sourire tordu habituel, elle tenta de lui expliquer la situation sans trop s'égarer.

_ Reiner me poursuit. Cache-moi je t'en supplie ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes, le regard brillant du chien battu.

_ Je… non, Sasha, je peux pas, il y a… »

La petite blonde n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers le lit, où Ymir devait sans doute encore dormir vue l'heure, mais la chasseuse ne pouvait pas laisser passer son unique chance. Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genoux pour mieux la supplier, un bruit de bottes bruyant annonça l'arrivée du blond dans le couloir.

« Sasha ! hurla-t-il sans craindre de réveiller tout le dortoir féminin. Montre-toi ! »

Les bottes remontèrent l'allée et bientôt des coups puissants furent frappés à une porte, sans doute la sienne. La jeune femme reporta son regard larmoyant sur Christa qui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, semblait hésiter. Une porte s'ouvrit et Mikasa apostropha sèchement Reiner, lui demandant la raison de tout ce tapage. Mettre Mikasa de mauvaise humeur au réveil, très mauvaise idée. Sans lui répondre un bruit de bousculade annonça qu'il était rentré dans la chambre de la brune, criant toujours le prénom de sa proie. Craquant devant l'urgence de la situation, Christa opina du chef en soupirant.

« Très bien, cache-toi sous le lit.

_ Tu es une déesse, lui répondit-elle en reniflant misérablement, merci ! »

Avançant avec empressement mais discrétion dans le clair-obscur qui régnait dans la chambre, Sasha eut un bref mouvement de recul en avisant Ymir qui lui tournait le dos, de toute évidence encore profondément endormie. La couverture qui la couvrait jusqu'à la taille ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa nudité et la chasseuse crut un instant que sa tête allait exploser sous la surchauffe. Se glissant sous le lit en rougissant, elle remercia tous les dieux connus et inconnus que la grande brune ait le sommeil aussi lourd, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si elle apprenait ce qu'elle avait vu. Juste à temps, car à peine sa dernière mèche de cheveux avait-elle disparue dans l'obscurité du matelas que des coups rageurs firent trembler le battant. Au-dessus d'elle, Ymir grogna. Après quelques secondes d'attente et en prenant son air le plus surpris possible, Christa ouvrit la porte.

« Reiner ?

_ Je sais qu'elle est ici.

_ Qui ça ? De qui tu parles ?

_ Désolé Christa mais je sais qu'elle est là, c'est le seul endroit possible où elle peut être !

Il fit un pas en avant et la petite blonde eut beau tenter de lui couper la route, elle n'était pas de poids. Il la repoussa avec aisance et douceur – ce qui la vexa un peu tout de même – et entra dans la chambre en grondant d'avance.

_ Reiner, tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ! s'écria Christa en désespoir de cause.

_ Sasha, je sais que tu es là ! s'exclama le garçon l'ignorant superbement. Montre toi ou je- oh putain. »

D'après l'orientation de ses bottes qu'elle voyait de sous le lit, la chasseuse déduisit que Reiner venait de tomber sur Ymir. Cette dernière se redressa sur un coude, jetant un regard meurtrier à la cantonade, avant de l'immobiliser sur le blond. Ce dernier était bouche-bée, trop choqué pour avoir peur. Avec ses cheveux détachés et emmêlés, son air ensommeillé d'ours au lever, la brune avait de quoi effrayer pourtant. Plissant les yeux, elle cracha plus qu'elle ne parla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, _lui_ ?

_ Désolée, j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de rentrer mais il ne m'a pas écouté, expliqua Christa.

_ Reiner, sale voyeur, depuis quand tu forces la porte des jeunes filles ? Tu veux mon poing dans la figure c'est ça ?! »

La menace sembla soudain ramener le garçon sur Terre, qui s'empourpra instantanément en détournant le regard du dos nu d'Ymir.

« Tu devrais te couvrir, bredouilla-t-il sans arrêter de fixer le mur.

_ Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de me couvrir et pas plutôt à _toi_ de dégager ?!

Bien envoyé. Sasha commença à se ronger les ongles, angoissée en se demandant comment allait bien tourner la situation.

_ Ça, je ne peux pas, répondit le blond d'un ton implacable.

_ Donc je reviens à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à la fin ?

_ Je cherche Sasha. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. De sous le lit, elle imaginait sans peine la tête que devait faire Ymir. Cette tête perplexe que suivait très rapidement une tête agressive. Le calme avant la tempête.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement posée.

_ Non.

Pauvre fol inconscient du danger.

_ EST-CE QUE J'AI UNE TÊTE A AVOIR VU SASHA BORDEL ?! »

Reiner fit un pas en arrière sous la violence de l'assaut, la regardant sans le vouloir avant de vite détourner les yeux à nouveau. Ymir s'était un peu soulevée dans sa colère, accentuant le malaise du garçon. Alors que Sasha pensait que c'était terminé et qu'il allait enfin battre en retraite, un bruit de pas précipité se fit entendre tandis que quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre en courant.

« Tout va bien ? J'en entendu crier ! s'exclama Berthold. Reiner, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'ai vu courir après Sasha et- oh mon dieu désolé Ymir ! »

Avec une rotation parfaite, le nouveau venu se mit face aux lits inoccupés, tournant le dos à la brune. La chasseuse était à peu près sûre qu'il devait être rouge écrevisse.

« Génial, railla Ymir, est-ce qu'il y a encore une personne dans ce foutu bataillon qui m'a pas vu à moitié à poil ? Parce que c'est le moment ! »

Calmement, sans un bruit, deux pieds nus entrèrent dans la pièce, dépassant d'une longue robe de nuit. Personne n'osa dire un mot, tous les regards fixés sur Mikasa qui venait de faire son apparition. D'un regard neutre elle fit le tour de la salle, jaugeant la situation d'un œil expert. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama soudainement Christa. Vous vous êtes assez rincés l'œil, dehors maintenant !

Elle saisit les deux garçons par le bras, les poussant dans le couloir sans écouter leurs protestations. Juste avant de leur claquer la porte au nez, elle fixa le blond d'un regard déçu.

_ Reiner, je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi. »

Elle ferma le battant, tourna le verrou, et aussitôt Ymir se laissa tomber sur le lit en hurlant dans son oreiller. Dessous, Sasha osait à peine respirer. Normalement la brune dormait à son arrivée, ce qui la sauvait d'une nouvelle expérience désagréable. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait rester cachée là jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte petit-déjeuner – même si ce dernier ne serait sans doute pas prêt à temps, vu qu'elle et son collègue avaient préféré se courir après que de le préparer. La jeune femme était résolue à attendre autant qu'il faudrait quand deux yeux, luisants comme ceux d'un démon, apparurent à l'envers sur le bord du lit. Tandis qu'elle lâchait un cri d'effroi involontaire, Sasha songea que professeur de tango pour titans était une situation tout à fait enviable comparée à ce qui l'attendait.

« Dette. A. Vie. »

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, tout plutôt que subir une seconde de plus la pression de ce regard. Ymir se redressa et la chasseuse rampa en s'excusant hors de sa cachette, rejoignant Mikasa qui s'était tranquillement installée à genoux sur le sol, l'air impassible. Alors que sa compagne gardait un air calme et fier, elle se liquéfia sur place.

« T-tu étais réveillée ? demanda-t-elle piteusement.

_ J'ai le sommeil très léger. »

La brune était assise sur le lit, enroulée dans ses couvertures jusqu'au cou, et Sasha n'aurait su dire si elle était rouge de gêne ou de colère. Sans doute un peu les deux mêlés. Christa, à côté d'elle, avait posé une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

« Tu nous dois une explication, je crois.

_ Ne soit pas trop dure avec elle, c'est moi qui l'ai laissée entrer. C'est de ma faute.

Ymir jeta un regard dépité à la blonde à ses côtés mais, ne pouvait se résigner à s'énerver contre elle, retourna son attention vers la chasseuse.

_ Je veux quand même savoir, accouche. »

Mal-à-l'aise, elle se dandina pour trouver une position plus confortable, gagnant de ce fait un peu de temps tandis que les trois femmes la transperçaient du regard. En désespoir de cause, elle lâcha ce qui avait déclenché cet effet domino dévastateur.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le coupable du vol. »

Des exclamations de surprises fusèrent dans la salle, attisant la curiosité de ses amies qui la poussèrent à continuer. Maladroitement, encore trop bouleversée pour ordonner les choses correctement dans sa tête, Sasha leur raconta sa découverte fortuite de Conny et du chiot, les morceaux de viande qu'il avait dans la main, de quelle façon elle était partie en courant et avait renversé Reiner et comment ce dernier l'avait poursuivie jusqu'ici. Quand elle prononça le prénom de leur camarade de la 104e, toutes furent surprises et eurent du mal à y croire. Mais comme elle avançait dans son récit, d'autres éléments retinrent leur attention et elles attendirent la fin de son récit pour la questionner. Etait-elle sûre que c'était lui ? Que c'était bien de la viande dans sa main ? Malheureusement la jeune femme avait la vue et l'odorat trop aiguisés pour se tromper, surtout d'aussi près, et toutes furent obligées de se rendre à l'évidence. Un tic nerveux se mit soudain à agiter la paupière d'Ymir, signe de mauvais augure.

« Tu es en train de me dire… que Reiner et Berthold m'ont vu à moitié nue… pour une histoire de pommes de terre et de chiot abandonné ? »

Alarmée par son énervement latent, Christa saisit une de ses mains tandis que la brune cachait son visage dans l'autre, rouge de honte. Sasha aussi était rouge, affreusement désolée d'avoir imposé ça à son amie et mortellement effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir en retour. En fait, il n'y avait bien que Mikasa pour rester sans réaction, comme toujours. A croire que la découverte de ce nouveau couple ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, uniquement absorbée dans les nœuds de l'enquête en cours.

« D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas couverte quand Reiner te l'a dit ? osa demander la chasseuse.

_ Parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, répondit son interlocutrice en grognant. J'étais dans mon droit et lui non, il avait qu'à sortir si ça le gênait tant que ça !

Techniquement, elle n'était pas dans son droit non plus vu que les relations entre soldats étaient interdites durant le service, uniquement limitées aux permissions et soirs de repos. Mais aucune des personnes présentes n'étaient assez suicidaire pour le lui faire remarquer.

_ Ça t'aurait évité bien des soucis pourtant…

_ Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mikasa, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. Sasha et Christa la fixèrent sans comprendre sa remarque, tandis qu'une drôle de lueur s'allumait dans les yeux noirs d'Ymir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? dit la petite blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Si elle s'était recouverte, Reiner et Berthold auraient pu la regarder en face, expliqua l'asiatique, et ils n'auraient pas mis longtemps avant de remarquer Sasha cachée sous le lit. Là, ils étaient obligés de détourner le regard et ne pouvaient donc pas la voir. C'est ce qui l'a sauvée.

Un silence d'or régna dans la salle tandis que chacune assimilait ce raisonnement. Au bout d'un moment, gênée d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, Ymir détourna le regard d'un air impassible en plantant son menton dans sa paume.

_ J'avais pas remarqué. »

Christa sourit tendrement à côté d'elle, serrant la main toujours prisonnière des siennes, tandis que même Mikasa s'autorisait un sourire désabusé. Sasha fixa la grande brune, persuadée qu'elle mentait.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Fiou, quel chapitre ! Et quel rebondissement ! Conny, le voleur ? Eh bien, Tim devait être sacrément saoul pour l'avoir confondu avec Sasha ! A moins que d'autres retournements de situation attendent encore notre héroïne ?

**Daisuke**, Hanji est la fan n°1 du découpage, je n'en doute pas un instant. Et sinon, la plupart des membres du groupe se sont contentés d'un "Elles sont innocentes" ou "Elles ont un alibi" puisqu'ils ne tenaient pas plus qu'elle à ce que leurs amies soient coupables. Les autres, ceux qui ont insisté, ont vu Sasha passer de blanche comme un ligne à rouge tomate de façon si rapide et si répétée qu'ils ont fini par abandonner, de peur qu'elle leur claque entre les doigts !

Allez, on approche de la fin de cette aventure gastronomique ! A bientôt pour la suite ~


	7. Conny

« Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller dénoncer Conny à Rivaille et toute cette histoire sera enfin terminée. »

Sasha sursauta violement, comme brûlée à vif, jetant un regard incrédule à Ymir qui venait de parler. Elle avait un air décidé et comme une volonté implacable au fond de ses yeux noirs. La chasseuse se sentit se recroqueviller sans rien pouvoir faire pour s'en empêcher, remontant ses genoux contre son menton pour les entourer de ses bras.

« Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle pitoyablement.

_ Et pourquoi donc ? Tu l'as surpris la main dans le sac.

_ Mais je n'ai pas de preuve ! Et c'est mon ami…

_ C'est sûr, un type qui vole et te laisse te faire accuser à sa place, faisant semblant de t'aider qui plus est, c'est une vraie perle. Avec des amis comme lui, pas besoin d'ennemis. »

La brune parlait d'un ton dédaigneux, entre la moquerie et la colère, blessant la jeune femme de ses répliques acerbes sans s'en inquiéter pour autant. C'était la voix de la raison qui parlait à travers elle, Sasha le savait, l'impitoyable et cruelle raison, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y contraindre. Malgré ce que ses propres yeux avaient vus, l'idée que Conny soit coupable lui était trop insupportable pour qu'elle l'accepte. Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur quelque part. Seulement elle ne trouvait pas où. C'était du pur sacrifice que de penser de la sorte, alors qu'elle aurait dû au contraire se jeter sur l'occasion pour échapper à la punition injuste qui lui pendait au nez, elle se retrouvait à chercher des excuses au responsable de ses malheurs. Sasha baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et fixant le sol devant elle avec son air le plus misérable. Loin, très loin, elle entendait vaguement Ymir râler et Christa tenter de la calmer, mais elle était trop prise dans ses tourments intérieurs pour vraiment les écouter. Conny. Longtemps elle l'avait considéré comme son seul ami, avec Mikasa qui lui donnait gentiment à manger – Christa ne comptait pas, étant une déesse elle était au-dessus de cette basse amitié humaine. Ils venaient du même milieu social, de la même région, avaient la même philosophie et la même expérience de la vie. Il était celui qui la faisait rire quand rien n'allait plus, le seul assez débile pour traîner avec une débile comme elle. Et dire qu'il l'avait trahie, pour nourrir un simple chien. Il avait toujours été trop gentil, mais elle ne le pensait pas égoïste à ce point. Devant elle, sur le lit, la brune se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant, attirant par ses mouvements le regard de la chasseuse. Elle marmonnait entre ses dents, son côté terrifiant sapé par le ridicule de sa tenue.

« Bordel, je déteste ça. Ces foutus gosses qui élèvent des chiens dans le dos de leurs parents, quelle bande de chieurs. »

Sasha fit son sourire tordu, se rappelant avec une certaine nostalgie sa première rencontre avec les deux occupantes de la chambre. Ymir avait tenu exactement ce genre de propos à Christa qui était alors en train de la nourrir, grâce au pain qu'elle avait gardé de côté durant le repas. Miss Patate était déjà trop dans les vapes à ce moment-là pour se souvenir de grand-chose, mais le regard noir de la grande fille debout dans la lumière incertaine des lanternes l'avait marqué. Elle se demandait jusqu'où elle pourrait aller pour exprimer son désaccord et son mécontentement. Comme si elle l'avait entendue, Ymir tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et la fixa de son air le plus sérieux.

« Je te préviens, si c'est pas toi qui va voir le caporal-chef, j'irai à ta place. Hors de question qu'il reste impuni pendant que tu purges ta peine à sa place. »

Sur ce, elle frissonna et resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules nues. La chasseuse n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle faisait ça par principe personnel, équité ou juste pour se venger de la cause de son horrible matinée.

« Tu ne peux pas choisir à sa place, c'est à Sasha de décider si elle veut le dire ou non, s'indigna Christa.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Il a commis un crime, je le sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le dénoncerais pas.

_ Parce que si tu le fais en disant que Sasha est témoin mais n'a rien voulu dire ça lui retombera dessus également, comme complice, et elle s'en voudra d'avoir fait punir son ami.

_ Donc selon toi, je devrais me taire pour sauver la bonne conscience de la demoiselle ? Dans ce cas, libérons tous les assassins de prison, ça donne trop mauvaise conscience à leurs mères qui les ont élevés !

_ Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir…

_ C'est exactement la même chose. Si tu enfreins la loi, tu es châtié, surtout si tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre souffrir à ta place. »

Elle fit une pause dans sa plaidoirie, défiant une Christa aux joues gonflées du regard. La blonde ne répliquant pas, elle se décida à ajouter un point final qui les laissa songeuses :

« Un voleur se doit d'être puni. »

Le regard d'Ymir partit dans le vague après ces quelques mots, ses camarades trop absorbées dans leurs propres pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Sasha se demandait si c'était vraiment vrai, si on devait punir tous les voleurs même ceux agissant pour la bonne cause. Voler une pomme au marché pour survivre à la faim quelques jours de plus, voler des bijoux pour payer un médecin. Parfois, un crime mineur n'était-il pas excusable si commis pour une raison honorable ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une campagnarde devenue soldat, rien de plus, alors comment pourrait-elle juger des questions aussi sérieuses. Dans tous les cas, une chose était sûre : Conny n'avait absolument aucune excuse. Certes, le chien allait peut être mourir, mais ils vivaient dans un monde trop dur pour qu'on gaspille de la nourriture inutilement, même pour un adorable chiot. S'il n'était pas assez fort pour trouver sa pitance seul, alors il n'aurait qu'à retourner à la terre et la fertiliser de sa carcasse. La chasseuse sentit les larmes monter au coin de ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'habituait à la trahison de Conny, obligée de se rendre à l'évidence. Il était coupable, elle ne pouvait interpréter la scène de ce matin autrement. Un froufrou soyeux lui fit lever la tête et elle observa avec incompréhension Mikasa se remettre debout. L'asiatique se pencha, épousseta le tissu au niveau de ses genoux de quelques coups de main rapides, avant de se redresser d'un air digne. Même en chemise de nuit elle avait de la prestance.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, dit-elle à Sasha. Il faut que je commence à me préparer et tu dois retourner en cuisine avant qu'une caserne entière de soldats affamés ne t'agresse. »

La jeune femme blêmit à cette idée et imita rapidement son amie, grimaçant en sentant les élancements dans ses tibias et chevilles où le sang recommençait à circuler normalement. Elle était restée assise dessus trop longtemps, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de position elle sentait venir les picotements désagréables qui allaient toujours avec. Tandis qu'Ymir les congédiait d'un vague grognement, Christa les raccompagna à la porte avec un sourire contrit. Alors qu'elle la fermait doucement, un cri leurs parvint depuis le fond de la chambre.

« Et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié cette histoire de dette Sasha ! On en reparlera ! »

Le battant claqua et la poignée cliqueta. La chasseuse grimaça, se demandant dans quel genre de pétrin elle venait encore de se fourrer et quelle corvée abominable la brune allait bien lui trouver à faire. Après un vague salut, elle quitta Mikasa qui retournait vers sa chambre et prit le chemin des cuisines, appréhendant vaguement la réaction de Reiner à son retour.

Comme prévu, le blond lui sauta dessus en hurlant et elle eut beau s'excuser encore et encore elle n'échappa pas à sa colère. Il frotta l'articulation de ses phalanges sur son crâne jusqu'à ce que ça la brûle, la disputant en même temps, avant de la libérer avec un coup de pied dans l'arrière-train. Malgré son cuir chevelu douloureux, Sasha fut soulagée car elle s'attendait à subir bien pire. De toute évidence sa disparition avait laissé le temps au garçon de se calmer et à sa rage de retomber. Dès qu'elle fut à nouveau sur pieds, il lui lança un seau qu'elle réceptionna de justesse, lui jetant des ordres sur l'élaboration du repas qui les attendait. Ils avaient pris beaucoup de retard, ils allaient devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour terminer à temps. L'agitation frénétique qui régna alors dans la pièce permit à la chasseuse d'oublier ses soucis, trop occupée à courir dans tous les sens ou à se concentrer pour ne pas se couper le doigt par inadvertance. Véritable champ de bataille, la salle ne retrouva son calme qu'une heure plus tard, quand ils s'effondrèrent à même le sol après avoir mis le dernier coup de louche au potage matinal. Dans un coin de son esprit abruti de fatigue, la jeune femme plaignit les chargés de vaisselle qui allaient passer après eux et devraient ranger le capharnaüm sans nom qu'ils avaient mis. Un gargouillis monstrueux s'éleva alors de son estomac, son corps réclamant sa dose de nourriture quotidienne pour se remettre de tous ses efforts, allant même jusqu'à arracher un sourire à Reiner près d'elle. Le garçon se leva en maugréant, lui tapota l'épaule en guise d'au revoir, et partit se restaurer dans le réfectoire. Plus lentement, Sasha lui emboita le pas.

La chaise à droite de Mikasa était libre, comme toujours, chacun savant que c'était sa place réservée. La chasseuse se laissa tomber dessus avec bonheur et se jeta sur son petit-déjeuner comme une possédée. Il fallait qu'elle prenne des forces. Ensuite, elle irait voir Rivaille et elle lui dirait tout. Elle aimait beaucoup Conny, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas risquer le mitard à sa place. Il fallait qu'elle pense à elle-même, à son dossier militaire, à la déception qui brillerait dans le regard de son père si jamais elle était reconnue coupable de vol. Elle savait bien que le garçon était dans la même situation qu'elle, que lui aussi devait prouver sa valeur aux yeux de ses proches et que cette condamnation y nuirait fortement. Mais il aurait dû y penser avant de commettre l'irréparable. Décidée et pleine de volonté, elle planta ses dents dans le pain que lui tendait sa voisine, sans même prendre la peine de le saisir de ses mains. A ce moment elle ressemblait plus à un animal qu'à un humain, seule la détermination farouche luisant au fond de ses yeux rappelant son statut. Alors qu'elle allait mordre dans la miche pour la deuxième fois, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement, la silhouette de Conny s'y découpant à contre-jour. Le regard du garçon fit rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur Sasha, elle-même immobilisée en plein mouvement par son arrivée soudaine. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis le bonze fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Sasha ! »

Et ce fut le signal de la fuite. Engouffrant le reste de son écuelle et du pain dans sa bouche aux joues distendues – sous les regards horrifiés de ses camarades de table qui avaient peur de la voir s'étouffer – la jeune femme se leva précipitamment et chercha une sortie de secours. Toutes ses belles résolutions, tout son courage s'était envolé à l'apparition du garçon, elle ne pouvait juste pas lui faire face. Penser à ce qu'il avait fait, à ce qu'elle allait faire, tout ça la rendait malade et lui donnait juste envie de se rouler en boule sous sa couverture jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Mikasa se leva à côté d'elle, foudroyant Conny du regard, et elle vit du coin de l'œil Christa retenir le bras d'une Ymir énervée. En désespoir de cause et à la surprise générale, la chasseuse se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche, l'ouvrit et l'enjamba. Elle courut droit devant, sans reprendre son souffle, et quand le bonze arriva au niveau de l'ouverture elle avait déjà disparu.

Sasha termina son repas assise sur un toit à l'abri des regards, le cœur encore battant de sa rencontre inopinée avec Conny. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à réagir de la sorte, prendre ses jambes à son cou et disparaitre sans demander son reste. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi résolue qu'elle le pensait. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire face à son ami qui l'avait trahie. Soupirant à en fendre l'âme, elle redescendit sur le sol après s'être assurée que la voie était bien dégagée et prit le chemin des bâtiments où un cours théorique devait leur être donné. Une nouvelle formation du commandant Erwin apparemment, qu'ils devaient mémoriser pour la prochaine sortie en dehors des murs. Au fond de la classe, la chasseuse écouta distraitement leur chef d'escadron, ses pensées battant la campagne sans qu'elle essaye vraiment de les retenir. Une fois la session terminée, elle s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible et partit vers les écuries où l'attendait sa prochaine corvée. Mikasa était déjà là, mais elles ne dirent pas un mot avant d'être dans un pré non loin du quartier général où elles devaient emmener les chevaux. La prodige détachait une longe quand elle prit la parole.

« Ta sortie de ce matin a fait forte impression.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Sasha avec un sourire gêné.

_ Tout le monde se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu te piquer. Ils ont tenté d'interroger Conny mais il n'a rien voulu dire, du coup les rumeurs vont bon train maintenant.

_ Quel genre ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, terminant de défaire le nœud de ses doigts agiles avant de donner une tape sur la croupe de la jument pour lui dire de partir.

_ Liaison, tromperie, bagarre, favoritisme, les trucs habituels. »

La chasseuse baissa la tête, pensive. Décidément, où est-ce que les soldats allaient chercher des choses pareilles. Sans doute était-ce à cause de leur quotidien bien morne, ils avaient besoin de le remplir avec des ragots extravagants. Elle récupéra les cordes, ferma l'enclot, puis à pas lents elles prirent la direction des stalles où d'autres chevaux les attendaient.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

_ Hm ?

_ Conny, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça.

_ C'est vrai que c'est étrange. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la belle asiatique à ses côtés. Elle avait un visage sérieux, un fin pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Elle semblait si mature, si charismatique, parfois Sasha avait du mal à croire qu'elle était plus jeune qu'elle.

« Tu as beau l'avoir surpris, il y a beaucoup trop d'éléments qui ne collent pas, continua-t-elle. A commencer par la description du garde, Tim. Vraiment, même saoul j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu vous confondre.

Entre la grande fille aux cheveux longs et châtains, et le petit garçon au crâne rasé, c'était comme le jour et la nuit. Autant ils étaient semblables de caractère et d'histoire, autant leurs physiques étaient en total désaccord. Sur ce point-là, Mikasa avait indéniablement raison.

_ Mais alors, comment tu expliques ce que j'ai vu ?

_ Je ne l'explique pas. Le mieux qu'il te reste à faire maintenant, c'est aller lui demander directement.

_ Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Tu as bien vu comment je me suis enfuie tout à l'heure, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

_ Il va bien falloir pourtant, lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur. C'est le seul moyen de connaître la vérité. »

Sasha ne répondit pas, se contentant de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules en se mordant la lèvre. C'était la seule solution, mais elle n'avait pas le courage nécessaire pour la mener à bien. Dire qu'elle était capable de tuer un titan mangeur d'homme mais que faire face à son ami la terrifiait, il y avait de quoi se moquer. Quoique, elle n'était plus tellement sûre d'être capable de tuer un titan non plus. Accablée par ses pensées, elle se mura dans le mutisme jusqu'à la fin de la matinée.

En fin de compte, elle ne trouva pas plus de vaillance l'après-midi et s'enfuit de la même manière du réfectoire après avoir attrapé sa portion. De sa cachette élevée, elle observa le cœur serré Conny la chercher dans les allées de la caserne, appelant son nom sans succès. Il tenta bien de la pister à un moment, mais elle était trop bonne chasseuse pour se laisser avoir à ce jeu-là. Elle l'évita tout le reste de la journée, se jetant dans une cachette improvisée dès qu'elle apercevait l'ombre de son ombre, partant en courant quand nul recoin ne lui offrait le salue. Quand la nuit tomba enfin et que chacun partit se coucher, elle était épuisée. Pas tant d'avoir fui, c'était plutôt cette impression d'être perpétuellement au bord de la crise cardiaque qui avait eu raison de son endurance. Dans sa panique, elle n'avait même pas songé à continuer son enquête, trop persuadée d'avoir déjà le coupable. Elle ferma les yeux sans même se déshabiller et quand elle les rouvrit après ce qui lui sembla n'être que quelques secondes, il était samedi.

Courbaturée d'avoir dormi avec son équipement tridimensionnel, Sasha grimaça en levant le bras pour astiquer un nouveau carreau. Le chiffon humide produisait un bruit désagréable en frottant sur le verre de la fenêtre, ajoutant à son mal être déjà bien présent. A côté d'elle, Ymir s'activait en silence avec une mine ennuyée. De l'autre côté de la vitre, tranquillement installé à son bureau, la chasseuse voyait le caporal-chef occupé à s'arracher les cheveux en lisant et relisant ce qui devait être des papiers administratifs. A chaque fois qu'il levait la tête vers elle en se sentant observé, elle plongeait précipitamment vers son seau moussant pour en imbiber son torchon. Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient de temps en temps quand il se mettait à insulter copieusement une personne ou un objet particulièrement agaçant.

« Tu es allée lui parler ? lui demanda abruptement Ymir, sans même lever les yeux de sa tâche.

_ A qui ? répondit-elle en jouant l'innocente.

_ Rivaille. Tu es allée lui dire que tu avais surpris Conny ?

_ Chut, pas si fort ! s'exlama-t-elle en s'approchant de la brune. Il pourrait t'entendre !

Elle jeta des regards alarmés à l'homme de l'autre côté de la fenêtre mais il semblait trop occupé à se débattre avec son stylo à plume pour leur accorder la moindre attention.

_ Et alors ? Je t'ai prévenue, si tu n'y vas pas c'est moi qui irai.

_ Mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

_ Bordel, grogna-t-elle, entre Christa et toi je suis gâtée. C'est quoi votre problème, à toujours vouloir vous sacrifier pour les autres ? A quoi ça sert d'être traitée en gentille fille quand en contrepartie tu reçois tous les malheurs du monde ?

_ Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout... ! C'est juste que-

_ Que c'est ton ami, que tu ne veux pas blesser ses sentiments et passer pour une balance au passage. Mais dis-moi, il y a pensé à tes sentiments lui avant de faire ce qu'il a fait ? »

Sasha fixa Ymir sans rien dire, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à rétorquer à ses arguments. Soudain, un mouvement dans la cour plus loin attira son attention, lui faisant dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

« Vite, cache-moi ! »

Et sans réfléchir plus avant, elle se jeta dans le dos de la grande brune qui la regarda faire, incrédule. Conny venait d'apparaitre, des caisses plein les bras, apparemment chargé de les transvaser d'un endroit à un autre. Il n'accorda pas un regard aux deux jeunes femmes, focalisé sur l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, de peur de trébucher. Ymir se tourna vers la chasseuse derrière elle, de toute évidence furieuse.

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu te caches de lui au lieu d'aller lui parler ?

_ Non, mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est juste que… !

_ Juste que tu as trop la trouille ! »

Avec un mouvement rageur elle jeta son chiffon dans le seau le plus proche et se dirigea vers le garçon, toujours occupé à marcher sans même réaliser le danger qui lui venait dessus. Effrayée, Sasha emboita le pas de sa compagne en espérant, naïvement, pouvoir la retenir.

« Ymir ! Attends !

_ Conny ! appela-t-elle, impérieuse. »

Ce dernier se retourna et sa bouche fit un « o » parfait en apercevant les deux soldats, avant de prendre une mine effrayée devant la colère évidente de la brune. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant lui et enfonça un doigt pointu dans sa poitrine.

« Aie !

_ C'est toi qui a volé la viande ! Sasha t'a vu la donner à ton clébard, seulement si elle est trop gentille pour te dénoncer ce n'est pas mon cas !

_ C'est faux ! J'essaye de lui expliquer depuis hier !

_ Lui expliquer quoi ?

_ Arrête Ymir, laisse le parler !

_ Que tu es coupable ?

_ Coupable de quoi ? »

La voix, froide et tranchante, coupa court à la dispute. Muets de stupeur, les trois soldats se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le caporal-chef qui venait d'arriver. La discussion animée que les deux jeunes femmes avaient eue sous sa fenêtre avait fini par lui taper sur les nerfs, aggravée par la désertion subite de leur poste. Il les avait suivies en pensant leur passer un savon – histoire de se défouler un peu – mais avait surpris à la place une scène des plus intéressantes. Son regard polaire passa lentement d'un protagoniste à un autre, scrutant sans ciller leur salut, avant de finalement s'immobiliser sur Conny. Au moins le garçon avait la décence d'être plus petit que lui.

« Alors, répéta Rivaille, menaçant, coupable de quoi ? »

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir !

J'ai pris la grande résolution d'arrêter d'écrire à des heures impossibles (après je suis fatiguée et quand je me relis je fais des arrêts cardiaques devant mes fautes monstrueuses), résultat : il est seulement 1h du matin ! Bref. La fin est proche mes amis, très proche, cela veut-il donc dire que Conny est définitivement coupable ? Ou y aurait-il un troisième larron insoupçonnable et insoupçonné ?

Ne t'inquiète pas **Daisuke**, tu trouveras plein de belles choses à lire sur snk, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça ! (j'ai d'ailleurs pas mal de retard à rattraper il me semble) Et sinon, oui j'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup (trop) d'autres projets pour ce merveilleux manga, je ne resterai pas inactive bien longtemps ~

Allez, à très bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Libérée

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tandis que le caporal disséquait du regard les recrues devant lui. Sasha était plus paniquée que jamais, osant à peine respirer et jetant des coups d'œil alarmés à ses compagnons près d'elle. Au garde-à-vous, ils semblaient aussi sous pression qu'elle, ce qui la rassura vaguement. Conny avait tout de même eu le temps de déposer ses caisses au sol avant de placer son poing droit sur son cœur. Ce dernier finit par croiser son regard et elle y lut la terreur sans nom qui l'habitait. Il avait peur, peur d'être dénoncé. La réputation de Rivaille n'était plus à refaire et tous au sein de l'armée savaient à quel point il pouvait être impitoyable. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle violence il avait rossé Eren lors de son procès, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu que Mikasa ne sorte de ses gongs et n'en vienne aux mains – du moins, d'après le témoignage d'Armin. Oui, vraiment, la crainte de Conny était justifiée. Mais la chasseuse aussi avait de quoi être effrayée, étant donné que c'était elle qui allait écoper de la colère du caporal à sa place. Dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine, une terrible joute se mit alors à l'œuvre : devait-elle dire ce qu'elle avait vu, accuser son ami et ainsi sauver sa peau, ou devait-elle se sacrifier et rester muette pour son bien-être ? Qu'importe la solution, l'un d'eux allait souffrir. Elle pouvait juste décider de qui. Sa bouche s'assécha, ses paumes se firent moites. Sasha ne pouvait tout bonnement pas choisir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Alors qu'elle serrait les dents à s'en faire saigner les gencives, se demandant si son cœur n'allait pas se briser sous le poids de ce dilemme, Ymir mit fin à ses souffrances :

« Monsieur, coupable du vol de nourriture, monsieur. »

Conny laissa échapper une plainte mal contrôlée, ouvrant la bouche pour se défendre mais la refermant aussitôt devant le regard noir du petit homme. Il fixa un moment la plus grande des soldats sans rien dire, la jaugeant silencieusement tandis que celle-ci subissait son évaluation sans ciller. Dans la poitrine de Sasha, la douleur s'était soudainement envolée. Elle se sentait soulagée. On avait dit la vérité, elle ne serait plus accusée et ce n'était même pas elle qui avait eu à se salir les mains. L'idée de se réjouir du malheur de son ami la culpabilisa un moment mais elle n'y pouvait rien, le soulagement était le plus fort.

« Explique-toi, fini par exiger Rivaille.

_ Hier matin, Sasha l'a surpris en train de nourrir un chien abandonné avec des morceaux de viande.

Le gradé plissa les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes meurtrières, avant de les tourner vers Conny qui s'était mis à trembler.

_ C'est vrai ça ?

_ Je…, commença-t-il d'une voix aiguë avant d'avaler sa salive et se reprendre. Oui, monsieur, mais je-

_ Braus ! le coupa-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers la susnommée. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir aussitôt informé ? Vous vouliez le couvrir peut être ? »

On aurait dit le grondement d'un animal, plus bestial qu'humain. De toute évidence cette histoire de vol commençait à l'énerver, s'ajoutant à la montagne de travail qui l'attendait dans son bureau et à l'incapacité de ses subalternes. Commander la caserne lui sortait décidément par les yeux. Sasha poussa un cri involontaire et se ratatina sur elle-même, ne sachant quoi répondre. Qu'elle ne supportait pas de dénoncer son ami ? Qu'elle avait trop peur des conséquences ? De tels arguments ne tiendraient pas deux secondes devant la colère du caporal. Elle était perdue quand, pour la deuxième fois, on vint à son secours.

« Devant le manque de preuves matérielles, Sasha a préféré s'abstenir monsieur, mentit honteusement Ymir sans rien laisser paraître. De plus, étant déjà suspectée dans cette affaire, sa parole n'aurait pas eue une grande valeur si elle était venue vous avertir sans rien pour prouver ses dires.

_ Tu t'appelles Braus toi maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard. »

La brune fit preuve d'une légère anxiété devant l'agacement de son supérieur, mais ce dernier s'était déjà détourné d'elle. Il ruminait dans sa barbe, ses yeux froids passant d'un voleur potentiel à un autre, un air mécontent sur son visage habituellement si blasé. L'impertinence d'Ymir lui déplaisait, mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. En prenant les éléments sous cet angle, la chasseuse avait effectivement bien fait de ne pas lui rapporter ce qu'elle avait vu puisqu'il ne l'aurait de toute évidence pas prise au sérieux. Cependant, la question de la véracité restait en suspens. L'avait-elle vraiment vu ? Le garçon avait avoué avoir donné à manger à son clébard, donc on pouvait logiquement s'attendre à ce la gamine ait dit la vérité. Rivaille se tourna vers Conny, prêt à continuer son interrogatoire. Après tout, pourquoi se poser des questions à soi-même quand on peut directement les poser au principal intéressé ?

« Hé, merdeux, dis-moi. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Ce clebs en valait vraiment la peine ?

_ Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Il y avait du désespoir dans son ton, une légère note qui fit froncer les sourcils du caporal-chef.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je n'ai jamais volé de viande ! »

Ymir et Sasha échangèrent un regard où se mêlaient leurs incompréhensions. Le gradé, lui, semblait fulminer. Est-ce que tous ces putains de mioches se foutaient de sa gueule ? Ils lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux avec leurs conneries, il avait pas que ça à faire !

« Où l'as-tu trouvée alors ?

_ Je l'ai prise sur ma portion, monsieur.

Un silence d'or régna après sa déclaration et il en profita pour continuer :

_ Chaque jour je prélève les morceaux de viande qui flottent dans ma soupe et je les mets de côté. Je n'ai jamais rien volé dans la réserve !

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Sasha s'était exclamée sans réfléchir, trop choquée pour craindre les représailles de Rivaille. Elle fixait Conny droit dans les yeux, ses poings serrés contre ses cuisses. Deux jours. Elle avait passé deux jours absolument affreux, à tenter d'assimiler tant bien que mal que son ami le plus proche l'avait trahie et faite accuser à sa place. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur et elle avait eu bien du mal à s'en remettre, et voilà qu'elle apprenait que tout ceci n'était qu'un vaste quiproquo. Alors oui, elle était heureuse, mais un peu énervée également. Le garçon laissa à son tour tomber son garde-à-vous et se tourna face à elle, faisant de grands gestes pour lui expliquer.

« Mais j'ai tenté de te le dire ! Plein de fois ! Mais à chaque fois tu partais en courant ou disparaissais à mon approche !

_ Je pensais que tu étais coupable, tu t'attendais à quoi !

_ Mais je ne le suis pas !

_ Ça va, on vous dérange pas trop ? »

Le caporal tapait du pied, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le sang glacé par son intervention, les deux soldats se remirent aussitôt au garde-à-vous tandis qu'Ymir leur jetait un regard désapprobateur. Qui l'avait foutue avec un duo d'écervelés pareils, ils seraient capables de se retrouver au mitard pour la seule et unique raison d'avoir tapé sur les nerfs de leur supérieur ! Il fallait vraiment qu'ils apprennent à se taire et à se conduire correctement dans les situations critiques.

« Et pourquoi je te croirais, hein ? demanda Rivaille.

Conny resta muet, cherchant une façon de prouver son innocence mais l'esprit désespérément vide. La réflexion n'avait jamais été son fort et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait acculé de la sorte, il comprenait mieux avec quoi Sasha avait dû se débattre depuis le début de la semaine. Comment avait-elle bien pu s'en sortir ? Lui-même ne trouvait rien pour sauver sa peau. Piteusement, il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait aucune preuve tangible.

_ Je ne sais pas, monsieur, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

_ Peut-être que mademoiselle j'ai-réponse-à-tout peut t'aider ? »

Il se tourna vers Ymir dont la bouche prit un pli dur sous l'insulte. La chasseuse observa avec crainte et admiration les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas répliquer, avant que son regard ne parte dans le vague tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil angoissé avec Conny, tous deux espérant que la grande brune trouverait une solution au problème qui se posait désormais devant eux. Après tout, si le garçon était innocent, Sasha ne pourrait jamais dormir la nuit en sachant qu'il était puni pour rien et par sa faute. Certes, ce n'était pas Armin, mais Ymir était déjà plus intelligente qu'eux deux réunis. Soudain la jeune femme releva la tête, une lueur de triomphe dans ses iris noirs.

« L'anémie, monsieur.

_ Hein ?

_ Si Conny a vraiment donné toutes ses rations de viande à son chien, il devrait bientôt manquer de fer et faire une crise d'anémie. Il suffirait d'un effort physique un peu important pour le faire tomber dans les pommes. »

Le caporal prit un air songeur, réfléchissant à quelle expérience mener, tandis que le soldat blêmissait graduellement. Alarmé, il se pencha vers Ymir.

« Je vais pas mourir hein ?

_ T'es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais, soupira-t-elle pour toute réponse. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, Rivaille releva la tête et les recrues se turent aussitôt. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre idée sur les intentions du petit homme, ce qui était sans doute le plus effrayant dans l'histoire. Il leur fit soudain un mouvement du menton vers la gauche.

« On va vérifier ça tout de suite, dit-il en se mettant à marcher.

_ Avec le médecin militaire ? demanda Conny, plein d'espoir.

_ Non, avec Hanji. C'est elle la pro des expériences après tout. »

Le garçon pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, défiant les limites de la décoloration humaine. Sasha aussi avait perdu des couleurs, l'idée de s'approcher de la chef d'escadron et de ses titans immobilisés la terrifiant au plus haut point. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, le caporal ne leur avait pas donné l'ordre de retourner à leur corvée, Ymir et elle se devaient donc de le suivre. Enfin, après tout, c'était de sa faute si son ami se retrouvait accusé, c'était donc logique qu'elle vienne. Elle espérait juste que Bean et Sunny seraient à distance respectable et bien, bien, bien attachés. Déglutissant avec peine, elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et suivit la cadence.

Pour la taille réduite de ses jambes, Rivaille allait étonnamment vite et ils furent arrivés à l'espace dédié aux tests de Hanji en un temps record. Conny était blanc comme un linge et respirait difficilement, sans trop savoir si c'était dû à son manque de fer, à l'effet placebo de l'annonce d'Ymir, ou juste au stress de se retrouver dans ce lieu évité de tous. La chef d'escadron était là également, sautillant avec bonne humeur au milieu de ses conscrits, donnant des ordres et des conseils enthousiastes. Elle venait de s'emparer d'une lance et se dirigeait vers un titan quand elle remarqua la présence des quatre visiteurs. Après un grand signe de main – comme si ils ne l'avaient pas vue – elle lança l'arme dans les bras d'un soldat passant par là et bondit les rejoindre. Son sourire fit courir un frisson le long de l'épine dorsale de Sasha.

« Rivaille ! Tu es venu autoriser mon expérience ?

_ Non. »

Loin d'être effondrée, la femme se redressa avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste. Le caporal lui expliqua alors de manière brève et succincte le pourquoi de leur visite, éclipsant la plupart des détails pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel : l'anémie. Hanji écouta avec attention, hochant une ou deux fois la tête, avant de laisser courir son regard sur les éléments à sa disposition. Un nombre impressionnant de scénarios catastrophes passa en tête des personnes présentes, se demandant avec angoisse, et une légère curiosité morbide, sur quelle épreuve la chef jetterai son dévolu. Finalement elle désigna le terrain un peu plus loin.

« Et si tu allais nous faire quelques tours de piste ? »

Soupirant de soulagement, le garçon acquiesça et partit au pas de course. Muette, Sasha le regarda faire tandis que la femme à lunettes partait chercher elle ne savait trop quoi dans le bâtiment le plus proche. Ymir était à ses côtés alors que Rivaille leur tournait le dos, légèrement devant. Après un coup d'œil, elles estimèrent qu'elles pouvaient parler sans risque de se faire réprimander.

« Tu m'en dois deux de plus, fit remarquer la plus grande en souriant.

_ Ah, en effet, répondit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Ymir détendit son long bras et vint enserrer sa nuque dans le creux de son coude, la serrant avec un mélange de bonhomie et de franche domination.

_ J'ai pas bien entendu !

_ Tu as toute ma reconnaissance, ô ma sauveuse ! Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! »

Leur discussion attira l'attention du caporal et elles reprirent vite contenance alors que Hanji revenait avec une assiette. Fronçant les sourcils, l'homme s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle supportait.

« C'est quoi ?

_ De la viande.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour lui donner quand il aura terminé, dit-elle en désignant Conny d'un mouvement de menton. Ça lui fera du bien !

_ A supposer que ce merdeux soit vraiment anémié, se renfrogna-t-il. »

Sasha en était convaincue. Le garçon lui avait dit qu'il l'était et, après avoir autant douté de lui, elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance désormais. Il n'avait jamais volé de viande, il était innocent c'était sûr et certain. Soudain, la chasseuse réalisa ce que ça impliquait. Si Conny n'avait pas volé la viande, alors qui l'avait fait ? Un froid soudain la saisit jusqu'aux os alors qu'elle comprenait que si le garçon était innocenté alors tous les soupçons retomberaient à nouveau sur elle. Et le commandant Smith rentrait demain. Sans rien réaliser de son malaise, Hanji attrapa un des morceaux dans l'assiette et se mit à le mastiquer. Rivaille plissa les yeux.

« D'où ça vient ?

_ Tu le saurais si tu avais lu le protocole de l'expérience que tu as refusé toute la semaine ! répliqua-t-elle. »

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut les personnes présentes alors qu'elles fixaient leur regard sur la chef d'escadron et son goûter. Est-ce de la viande de… ? Non. Non, mieux valait ne pas le savoir. Discrètement, Ymir s'éloigna de la femme, laissant Sasha à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi c'est aussi important qu'il soit anémié au fait ? demanda cette dernière à la soldat près d'elle.

_ Ce-c'est pour l'innocenter, répondit tant bien que mal Sasha que la présence de sa compagne mettait mal-à-l'aise. Comme ça on saura que ce n'est pas lui le voleur.

_ Il y a eu un vol ? Mais c'est terrible ! »

L'ignorance de la gradée la laissa muette de stupeur. Etait-elle plongée dans ses recherches à ce point pour ignorer ce dont toute la caserne parlait depuis des jours ? Même le caporal se tourna vers elle pour lui jeter un coup d'œil écœuré. Cette bonne femme ne servait décidément à rien d'autre que découper des titans – ce qui était déjà en soit d'une assez grande utilité. Soudain, un éclat fit luire ses iris et il se redressa en fixant les deux femmes devant lui. Il passait rapidement de l'une à l'autre, les détaillant sans qu'elles le remarquent. Seule Ymir avait capté cet éclair dans le regard de son supérieur, elle tenta donc de trouver ce qui pouvait bien le captiver de la sorte. Quand elle comprit, elle retint une exclamation étouffée. Maintenant totalement désintéressé de la course de Conny, Rivaille se tourna pour leur faire face.

« Hanji, où as-tu pris cette viande ?

Le ton était trop sérieux pour qu'elle réponde avec son impertinence coutumière, aussi répondit-elle avec sincérité et un peu d'étonnement.

_ Dans la réserve des officiers, pourquoi ?

_ Et as-tu pensé à le noter sur le registre ? »

Un ange passa alors que le visage de la femme se décomposait lentement. Sasha retint son souffle alors que les scènes passées dont elle avait été témoin lui revenaient une à une en mémoire. Hanji qui harcèle le caporal depuis le début de semaine pour qu'il accepte son expérience. L'homme qui refuse même de lire le protocole détaillé. Rivaille qui râle parce que la chef d'escadron est sans cesse en train d'emprunter des objets, d'entraîner des soldats sans son autorisation et que ça met la pagaille dans sa fragile organisation. La chasseuse se tourna vers la femme près d'elle. Elles faisaient la même taille, avaient la même corpulence et presque la même façon de s'attacher les cheveux. Tim était peut être saoul, mais dans le noir elles se ressemblaient en effet comme deux gouttes d'eau et sans doute que peu de gens auraient pu les distinguer l'une de l'autre. Hanji commença à s'agiter, se demandant pourquoi tout le monde la fixait de la sorte et un peu gênée de devoir répondre par la négative à la question du gradé.

« Tu réalises le bordel que t'as encore foutu ? s'énerva ce dernier. J'étais prêt à foutre Braus au mitard parce que t'as oublié de signer un foutu registre !

_ Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai eu une illumination alors que j'étais dans mon lit et je me suis demandée comment les titans faisaient pour distinguer une viande d'une autre ; la vue ou l'odorat ? Ce serait une avancée majeure pour l'Humanité tu comprends et-

_ J'en ai rien à cirer ! »

Les deux soldats observaient avec un mélange de terreur et de fascination leurs supérieurs se crier dessus, Sasha ayant encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Donc, c'était Hanji qui avait pris la viande pour ses recherches. Ne l'avait pas noté. En constatant sa disparition le lendemain on avait conclu à un vol et interrogé le soldat de garde, dont la description du suspect ressemblait à Sasha. Sasha qui avait un antécédent. Mais en fin de compte ils avaient compris leur erreur, et donc elle était…

« Je suis innocentée ? »

Elle tourna un visage incrédule, larmoyant et définitivement lumineux vers Ymir. La pression d'une semaine de peur et qu'enquête venait de s'évanouir brusquement, laissant couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenu trop longtemps. Mais Sasha n'en avait cure, elle ne les sentait à vrai dire même pas, elle était juste heureuse. Il n'y aurait pas de mitard pour elle, pas de privation de repas, les gradés allaient arrêter de la foudroyer du regard et aucun vol ne viendrait entacher son dossier militaire. Elle pourrait rentrer dans son village la tête haute, regarder son père dans les yeux et lui prouver qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien. Un sourire incontrôlable lui étira les lèvres, s'agrandissant à lui en faire mal aux zygomatiques, mais elle s'en fichait royalement.

« Je suis innocentée ! »

Ymir sourit aussi, ne pouvant résister à sa bonne humeur contagieuse, et posa sa grande main sur le crâne de la jeune femme pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

« Oui, tu l'es. »

Un rire nerveux et saccadé agita le corps de la chasseuse, avant de se transformer en fou rire libérateur. Sa compagne la regarda faire en souriant en coin, gardant un œil sur les deux gradés qui continuaient de s'engueuler en toile de fond. Quand son rire se tarit enfin, la laissant essoufflée et les côtes douloureuse, Sasha s'essuya les yeux et le nez d'un revers de manche. Il fallait absolument qu'elle répande la nouvelle. D'abord Mikasa, qui l'avait tant aidée et soutenue, et puis aussi Christa pour s'excuser des nombreux torts qu'elle lui avait causé. Et puis Armin, Jean, Reiner, Berthold, même à Tim elle voulait dire merci ! Elle ne tenait plus en place, il fallait absolument qu'elle répande son bonheur sur l'ensemble de la caserne. Alors qu'elle brûlait d'excitation et attendait avec impatience que Rivaille les libère et ainsi leurs permettent de partir, une exclamation blasée d'Ymir retint son attention.

« Oh. Il est tombé. »

Suivant son regard, elle avisa le corps inerte de Conny étalé face contre terre, mangeant la poussière. Bon sang, elle l'avait totalement oublié ! Son meilleur ami, le premier à lui avoir proposé son aide, celui dont elle avait douté mais qui s'était révélé digne de confiance. La grande brune se mit à rire à gorge déployée devant le spectacle pathétique qu'offrait le garçon anémié, tandis que Sasha glapissait avant de courir lui porter secours. Elle entendit le caporal râler sur cette « femmelette » et Hanji s'exclamer, elle entendit aussi le pas plus lent d'Ymir qui emboitait le sien et son rire qui n'en finissait pas. On était samedi et la jeune femme se sentait enfin libérée. Bien sûr, il y aurait encore des papiers à remplir, le chien de Conny serait sans doute remis à la rue, Tim resterait un enfoiré, Ymir ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler sa dette colossale, Reiner ne lui ferait plus confiance pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux pommes de terre, mais Sasha était libérée. Demain le commandant rentrerait avec ses maigres troupes, il faudrait panser les blessures aussi bien physiques que mentales, il y aurait un deuil à faire, des lits vides auxquels s'habituer, des familles en larmes, des corps à enterrer pour les plus chanceux, des morceaux ou juste des tombes vides pour les autres. Ce serait dur, triste, éprouvant, mais la vie continuerait son cours immuable. Sasha ne voulait pas penser à tout ça, pas maintenant. Elle voulait juste se concentrer sur le moment présent, oublier que dans quelques semaines ce serait à son tour de franchir le Mur protecteur, et se focaliser sur sa joie d'être enfin lavée de tout soupçon. Ne penser qu'aux amis fidèles qui étaient à ses côtés aujourd'hui, à leur soutien sans faille tout au long de cette enquête laborieuse, et savoir qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle comme elle serait toujours là pour eux. Conny, Mikasa, Christa, Ymir, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Berthold, et même Eren et Annie qui n'avait pas pu l'aider. Sa promotion, la 104e. Alors qu'elle soulevait le corps inanimé du garçon au crâne rasé avec l'aide d'Ymir, elle avait le cœur gonflé par le bonheur de savoir qu'elle avait des gens sur qui compter dans ce monde, beau et cruel. Des gens qui ne la trahiraient jamais.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Et voilà, c'est fini. Honnêtement, j'ai cru que vous alliez tous me griller dès le chapitre quatre avec l'allusion de Rivaille, mais il semblerait que Tim avait meilleur dos que Hanji ! (il est pas si méchant Tim en plus, je vous assure, c'est juste que vous connaissez que ses mauvais côtés)

Comme tu peux le voir **Oh-eden**, Conny n'était pas coupable ! Et je n'ai pas utilisé le mot 'bonze' une seule fois de tout le chapitre, héhé. Je suis d'accord avec toi **Daisuke**, ça aurait été inintéressant d'inventer un méchant juste pour endosser le rôle du voleur (je n'avais d'ailleurs absolument pas prévu que Tim soit soupçonné). Mais finalement le retournement de situation tant attendu a innocenté Conny, donc tout va bien ! Merci** Nodamin** pour ton commentaire, je suis vraiment contente que cette fanfic t'ai plu et j'espère que la fin également ! Et oui, Ymir est génialissime. Ymir4ever. *groupie*

Bref, comment dire, je. Je suis désespérée par cette fin (dans ma tête elle rendait vachement mieux) mais elle est pas si horrible que ça donc ça va. Et puis je suis un peu émue et fière parce que j'ai réussi à terminer une fanfic à chapitre, et c'est plus ou moins une première pour moi. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu, que les personnages auront été fidèles au manga et que l'intrigue était pas trop pourrie (le policier et moi, haha).

Sur ce, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lue, d'avoir commenté cette fanfic, de l'avoir suivie et de l'avoir mis dans vos favoris. Je vous fais des bisous. Et je vous laisse avec des gifs qui vous expriment mon amour (pensez à enlever les espaces et décoder)(ou allez les chercher sur mon profil). A bientôt, ailleurs ~

media. tumblr point com' slash 8f211cc7983e49e844db9f6113cb65dc / tumblr_inline_mqprd7PB1T1qz4rgp . gif

img15 . hostingpics point net' slash pics / 396251tumblrme051iKq751r26dkd . gif

* * *

Crédits : les personnages et l'univers de SnK sont toujours l'entière propriété de Hajime Isayama. Il n'y a que Tim et Emma qui soient à moi ~


End file.
